Fifteen Year Secret
by StayStrongxox
Summary: AU after Furious 7! Digging up the past wasn't something they had planned on doing... Especially when only the two of them knew of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I haven't given up on TLPOTP. This has been running round my brian and I just had to type this out!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

After everything what happened regarding Deckard Shaw, it wasn't surprising that everyone decided to take a break and go their separate ways for a bit.

Brian, Mia and Jack jetted off to the Caribbean, a chance for them to celebrate Brian's start into family life before the new addition came along.

Tej and Ramsey took off together, although where they didn't specify, although Dom had sneaky suspicion they were joining Roman in Abu Dhabi, where he had found an apartment out there.

Dom and Letty, however, stayed in the Dominican Republic for a little while longer.

Currently, they were sat on the rocks, near their beach house that they had rented out, Dom sat behind Letty, his arms wrapped round his wife as she leaned back against him.

'You okay?' She asked, softly, turning her head to face him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

'Yeah. Are you?' He answered her question with his own question.

'Course I am. I've got my memories back and you're still alive, thank god. Don't ever scare me like that again!' She scolded lightly, kissing his neck gently.

Dom leaned into her, but there was one thing bothering him. While she had her memories back, she had yet to blast him for what happened in the same beach house, that they were renting now.

'I won't, baby. I'll promise I'll never leave you again' he vowed, feeling her move her head and watched as her eyes narrowed at him.

'Cause that turned out so well last time, didn't it?' She said bitterly, moving her head from his shoulder and staring out at the ocean infront of her.

Dom sighed. He had hoped when they did have this convosation, they were away from the places that she could quite possibly kill him, she had already shot him. Even though she didn't have her memories, she still shot him.

'I am sorry about that, babe. You have to believe me when I say that, please' Dom never resorted to begging, but this was a convosation what had been a long time coming.

'I do believe you, Dom. I just wish _you_ would've trusted _me_ when I said we'd figure it out... together, like we should have'

'I know, okay, I know and if I could turn back time I would never leave you. I wouldn't put us through that, I don't ever want to put us through that again' Dom told her, cupping her face in his hands as he moved to sit next her.

'Look, I understand why you did it. As stupid as that desicion was, your weren't the only one who made one' Letty told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'You wanted me back, Letty. I would've done the same thing if you had done what I had done'

'Yeah, but you wouldn't have gotten "killed" in the process' Letty remarked, using air quotes on the word 'killed'.

Dom chuckled and put his arm round his wives waist. 'If I'm honest, I thought you'd be chucking rocks and stones at my bones'

Letty slowly lifted her head and looked at him. 'Is that what you want? Because there's a pile rocks on the beach what look seriously tempting right now' She teased, enjoying the way Dom's eyes widened slightly.

'No, no... I was speaking hypothetically!' He quickly told her, smiling at her.

'I wasn't. They really do look tempting' the smile on her face told him she wasn't serious. They fell into silence for a few minutes, before she broke it. 'Seriously though, Dom. You EVER do anything like that again, I will hunt down and kick you so hard where the sun doesn't shine, you'll be able to taste them, do you understand?'

The horrified expression and silence from her husband gave her the answer she needed.

'I... I understand' he stuttered once he regained his voice.

'Good. And just so you know, don't ever make desicions for me again, okay?' Letty told him, watching as he nodded. 'Good... now how about we make good use of the time we have while we're here?' She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

'I like your idea, wifey. What you got in mind?' He asked, a certain smile, only reserved for Letty, making an apperance on his face...

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the beach house, rousing Letty from her sleep. Her eyes flickered open and she squinted round the room before she realised she trapped against Dom's body.

'Dom? You awake?' She spoke softly, as she tried to move. He didn't reply, but his grip tightened on her, causing her to roll her eyes.

'Go back to sleep' he mumbled, kissing her head.

'I need the toilet' She said bashfully, a small snort and a chuckle reaching her ears as she climbed from the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Dom watched her go and smiled. For almost two years, he was lost without her. Going on a revenge fuelled mission to avenge her death, escaping prison, Elena. Sometimes, it was hard to believe it had all happened in that space of time.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

'Someone's up early' he greeted his sister, with a smile.

 _'I'm surprised you're still alive. Didn't Letty go all... Letty on you?'_ Mia asked, causing Dom to roll his eyes.

'We talked about it. We both agreed we both made mistakes and to start afresh' Dom answered, hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom.

 _'Wow! I thought she'd be kicking your ass once we all left'_ Mia said, thinking out loud.

'Yeah... well, she didn't. She went all Mrs Alpha on me instead' Dom told her, laughing out loud when Mia expressed her disgust.

 _'That is not what your little sister wants to hear!'_ She squealed, in disgust.

'Mia, are you forgetting the year before I went to Lompoc?' Dom teased, remembering the morning afters where Mia would be shooting them both digested glares across the breakfast table.

 _'No! I'm still scarred all these years on... Anyway, I did call to talk to you about something...'_

'About where me and Letty will live whilst the house gets rebuilt?' Dom guessed. He knew his sister too well, plus she had been asking that question almost all evening, the previous night.

 _'Yeah. You know you can always stay with us, our house is big enough'_ Mia told him gently.

Dom smiled at his sisters thoughtfulness. 'Thanks for the offer, Mia, but I think we're going to look at buying a place somewhere else'

Mia went quiet. _'But what happens about...'_ She trailed off, feeling slightly upset that her family home wouldn't be occupied by her family anymore.

'We still own the house, maybe we rent it out to people... or we sell it?' Dom suggested, that thought had crossed his mind more than once whilst weighing up the options.

 _'Sell it? But don't you and Letty-'_

'We need a fresh start, Mia... it'll be good for us, a chance to start over' he said, feeling movement from the bottom of the bed.

Mia was silent, processing her thoughts. _'Okay. If you're sure about this'_ She eventually said, running a hand through her hair.

'Yeah, we are. Listen, I'll call you back later, okay. Love you' Dom told her, hanging up before she could reply and throwing his phone gently to the floor, as Letty crawled up his body and emerged from under the covers.

'You didn't have to stop talking to her, you know' She said, leaning down to kiss him.

'Really?' Dom told her, raising an eyebrow as a smirk grew on her face.

'I could have waited...' She whispered, but the smirk on her face said otherwise, as she leaned to kiss him again. Dom tangled his hands in her hair as their tounges entwined.

He relished moments like this with her. Where it was just them, no danger, no running for their lives and no drama.

He rolled them over, Letty cradling him between her legs. His hands slipped down her body, squeezing her waist lovingly. Her arms wrapped lightly round her husbands neck, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible...

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

'Finally!' Letty dropped to floor in exhaustion and Dom quickly followed, as they finally let their bodies relaxed after moving into their luxury new L.A apartment.

'Hopefully, there isn't a next time, but if we ever move again... Remind not to send the others home early' Dom panted, turning his head to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

'Got it, bubba' Letty said, through a yawn. She sat up and shook her head, her hair falling back into place as she stared at the large oak chest that she and Dom had situated at the bottom of the bed.

'You okay?' He asked, watching her closely.

'Can't believed this survived the explosion' She admitted, running her fingers across it. It was then when she saw Dom's bashful look. 'What?' She questioned, watching as he sat up.

'It wasn't... it wasn't in the house. When you 'died'... I came back here and Mia wanted me to move it into the garage when she was doing a clear up of the house'

'Well, thank god you did' Letty chuckled as she fumbled with the catch on it before pushing it up and open.

'My God, make no wonder it was so heavy!' Dom exclaimed, as it was almost full to the top.

Letty laughed. 'What? You didn't look in it?' She asked him, as she pulled out some photo albums.

'This was yours. You never let anyone look in here. I wasn't about to break that respect, even though I thought you were gone' he answered, making her smile at him, before turning her attention back to the photo album. It was full of random pictures of her and Mia, her and Leon, Vince and the boys and her and Dom from when they were younger.

'Do you ever think if Jesse and Vince hadn't have died, we would've all reunited at one point?' Letty questioned as she handed the photo album to Dom to have a look.

'Maybe, I don't know' Dom replied. And he truly didn't know. When Letty had found him the Dominican Republic all them years ago, she had later told him Leon had taken off shortly after him, with instructions on where to find Dom and that was the last she had heard of him.

Letty searched in the oak chest for something else, pulling out the photo was had followed her round London when she didn't remember who Dom or the others were.

'So, that's where that went' Dom commented, reaching for it. Letty handed it to him with a smile.

'I didn't even know that photo had been taken. I'm glad it was though' Letty told him, leaning over to kiss him briefly, before going back and searching through the chest.

'What's that?' Dom asked, as she brought up a small box with a hospital band in it.

'The night we raced together for the first time, Mr Show-off' Letty commented, handing the box to Dom so he could look.

Dom let a laugh escaped from him mouth. 'You know... when I did the trick in London, a huge of deja vu swept over me... When I was looking at you, through the window and I saw the smile on your face... I forgot everything for a moment and it was just like the first time again... Even if it did end up with a trip to the hospital' he admitted, his hand reaching out to tuck a curl behind Letty's ear.

'I'm just glad you didn't crash into me... again' She joked, laughing when he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

The sound of crinkling brought his head up. Letty had lifted a costume bag of the chest and he had strong suspicion he knew what was in that bag.

'Is that...' he trailed off as she nodded. His fingers reached out for the zip and pulled it down a few inches, the white fabric slowly revealing itself to him.

'You know... Mia's been asking me about when you're going make me her sister...' Letty revealed, watching as Dom's eyes met hers, a smirk on his face.

Although, they were married, Brian had told them both he hadn't told Mia that they were married, as he knew as well as they do how Mia would react to that kind of news.

'You asked me the first time round' Dom pointed out, a flash of desire going through his eyes as he remembered how she proposed to him.

'Yeah, so now...', she set the dress on the floor gently and crawled onto her husbands lap, 'It's your turn, papi' She whispered before connecting their lips in a series of short kisses, before his hand tangled into her hair and fused their lips together, as Letty pushed him down to the floor, him taking her with him...

* * *

'What else you got that chest?' Dom asked, an hour later, as they laid on the floor, the throw over from their bed covering them.

'Erm... I don't know, actually' Letty said. She reached for his shirt and slipped it on, before reaching into the chest and grabbing a box, what had a thin layer of dust on. She wiped it with one hand and she felt Dom tense behind her.

'I wondered where all the photos went when I came back' Dom questioned, kissing the back of Letty's head as she lifted the lid off the box, lifting the lid off a secret she had kept for a very long time...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! Much love to you all!_**

 ** _Enjoy X_**

* * *

 _There was only one place he could be. She would bet her entire months wage that he would be under a car, despite the horror he had seen earlier that day._

 _'Dom?' Letty called out gently, not wanting to startle him, however she was greeted with sound a strangled yell and the sound of glass shattering. 'Dom?' She called again, urgently, as she stepped further into the garage._

 _A hand flew to her mouth as the sight greeted her. The cars that were in garage, for repairs, had been smashed up, glass from the windows of every one of them littered the floor._

 _'DOM! STOP!' She screamed and, against her better judgement, rushed towards him narrowly missing a blow from the bat that he was swinging around blindly._

 _'GO AWAY!' He roared, slamming the bat into a car headlight. Letty rushed forward and pushed him against the wall harshly, the bat clattering to the floor and she kicked it out of the way._

 _'DOM, CALM DOWN, PLEASE!' Letty screamed, using all her strength to keep Dom against the wall._

 _He was breathing heavily through his nose while he stared down at her, his anger very slowly evaporating._

 _'It's okay to cry, Dom. It's a part of human emotion...' Letty told him._

 _Dom shook his head, his hands clenching near his sides. 'I can't' he growled out._

 _'Dom, it's me! I won't tell them and it's just us in here. Don't bottle it all up...' Letty told him, letting go of his arms and grabbing his face so he looked at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. 'Let them fall, Dom' she said, gently._

 _Dom looked down at her and pushed away from him, taking a few steps away from her, before turning to face her. 'Letty, just leave me alone. Go and see to Mia, she needs you more than me'_

 _'Really? Because she told me that you would need someone, more than her. She's got the boys, who do you have?'_

 _'I don't need anyone, little girl! Now, go away!' Dom shouted, getting annoyed that she wouldn't leave him alone._

 _Letty's eyes flashed. 'Little-' She cut herself off and took a deep breath. 'I'll let that slide since you're not in your right mind!'_

 _'Why? What could you do that would make everything better?'_

 _'Nothing. Your dad is dead, and the pain you're going through right now, its only going to heighten unless you-'_

 _'Seriously, Letty! SHUT UP!' He screamed, slamming his fist into a wall, feeling the skin crack and bleed._

 _Letty didn't flinch, but she raised an eyebrow knowingly. 'Did that help?' The glare he casted in her direction answered her question._

 _She sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the office, where the first aid box was. She spent the next few minutes in complete silence while she cleaned up his hand._

 _'There' She said, patting it gently. 'You won't be ding that again, will you?' She asked, pointedly._

 _Dom didn't answer. He still had anger lurking under the surface, but now the emotional side of him was taking over and he hated it. He didn't want to show his emotions, he wanted to keep them locked up._

 _'Thanks' he told her, watching as put the first aid kit back where she got it from. He saw a slither of skin from the cropped leather jacket as she reached up into cupboard and his body moved before the thought about the consequences of his actions even crossed his mind._

 _'What the hell do you-' Letty's exclaimation was cut off as Dom spun her round to face him and captured her lips between his strongly, crushing her to his body._

 _She struggled against him, trying to push him away. She finally suceeded a few seconds later and he stumbled back a few steps, both of their lips swollen and their chest heaving._

 _Letty's fingers traced her lips. While she dreamt about kissing Dom since she was ten years old, this wasn't how she wanted her first kiss with him to go._

 _However seeing him look so broken and scared, all his emotions laid bare for her to see, frightened her slightly. She knew he could go from upset to rage in a split second and she could be on the receiving end of it. He never showed any emotion, except for possessiveness - her and Mia were the objects of that one on a regular basis- much to their slight annoyance._

 _'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done-' Letty closed the gap between them and pulled him to her, ignoring the alarm bells ringing in the back of her head..._

* * *

'What are you thinking so hard about?' Mia asked Letty, nudging her. Letty jumped, as she snapped back to present, her gaze quickly doing a sweep of where she was and reminding her who she was with.

It was their first Sunday in their new apartment and they had kept the tradiation of a BBQ every Sunday, even if it was just the four of them, seeing as the apartment was slightly secluded in the hills, with a big hiking patch that Letty had discovered and the best part - much to Dom's delight - with no neighbours, they could be as loud as they wanted.

Dom and Brian were manning the BBO. Jack was playing the pool with his armbands on and toys and Mia was staring at her closely, whilst their feet dangled in the cool water of the pool.

'Um... just thinking. About stuff' Letty was aware at lame that sounded, so she quickly got to her feet, going to see if the boys needed any help.

'You could get the salad from the fridge' Dom suggested, leaning into kiss her. She smiled against his lips and went to pull him closer.

'OI! Don't burn the chicken!' Brian scolded, laughing when Dom punched him on the arm.

'Don't burn the chicken' Jack repeated, as he watched them from the pool. The adults laughed and Letty stepped back into the apartment and headed for the fridge, pulling out the large dish of salad that Mia had prepared, and two more bottles of Corona and took them over to the table.

'Here we go! Anything else, Toretto?' Letty asked, placing the salad bowl down on the table.

'Come over here and take over from O'Connor, Toretto' Dom said, before smacking himself internally. 'I mean... I mean Ortiz!' He quickly backtracked, seeing Letty tense up as Mia dropped her glass onto the concrete next to her, as her head whipped up to stare at her brother.

'Toretto?' She questioned, looking at Dom to Letty to Brian and back again.

'I meant Ortiz' Dom retorted quickly, pulling Letty to his side, as if to shield her.

'Are you two married?' Mia asked, getting to her feet and slowly walking towards them.

'No, look... no rings' Letty said, quickly showing Mia her fingers and nudging Dom to do the same.

'Brian? Are they married?' Mia advanced on him, pointing her finger at him.

Brian shook his head quickly. 'No, honest they're not married. He was obviously caught up the moment'. Behind Mia's back, Brian saw Dom and Letty raise an eyebrow and smile at him.

Mia turned back to Dom and Letty, who quickly dropped the smile and eyebrows before she saw them, looking skeptical. 'Well, when are going to make it official? I'm not waiting another fifteen years for you two get your asses in gear!' She told them, causing them to laugh.

'Soon, Mia. I promise' Dom said to her, sharing a secret smile with Letty when Mia's back was turned.

'Thankyou' Letty mouthed to Brian, who gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement, knowing full well Mia was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

'Is the chicken ready? I'm hungry!' Jack told Dom, as he stood infront of him and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention.

'Yeah buddy, it's ready! You going to go and sit down? Brian asked, watching as Jack smiled and rushed to his seat at the table. Brian plated up the chicken and set it in the middle of the table.

'You do know she'll be watching us like a hawk now?' Letty whispered to Dom, as he slipped his hand into her jean shorts back pocket.

'Yeah, I know... Mrs Toretto' he whispered in her ear before nibbling playfully, making her giggle.

'Guys! There's a four year old out here! You would be scolding me if you had a kid and me and Brian were canoodling' Mia scolded, though a smile was on her face, which told them she was happy for them.

'Oh trust me, if we had four year old, he or she would be telling you guys off' Dom remarked, making Letty laugh.

'That's true. With us as parents-'

'Your child would be the cheekiest of us all' Brian joked, as they sat down and rolled their eyes...

* * *

'Mommy, where are we going?' asked Jack. It was after they had filled their stomaches with food and Mia had taken Jack for a walk, claiming a walk after lunch was always a good idea, although Jack was starting to suspect she was trying to tire him out, because his Dad, Tia and Tio hadn't joined them.

'We're just taking a walk. Admiring the scenery' Mia answered her son, holding his hand gently but tightly.

'Are we going home?' Jack asked, looking up at Mia.

'No, honey. I just wanted to see something' Mia told her son, as she stopped walking and picking him up.

She headed up the street to where the Toretto house was still been rebuilt, but was slowly getting there.

She stood and gazed at her family house, where she had lived her entire life before everything had happened. Although there were bad memories, happy memories filled the place before her mother passed away, and Dom very slowly started going off the rails before Leon, Jesse and Letty entered their lives.

She was so caught up in her memories, that she didn't see the young girl approaching, gazing up at the house.

'My word...' She uttered, staring up at the house. 'Is this your house?' She asked Mia gently, not looking at her.

'My family home, yes...' Mia replied, turning her head to the young girl. 'Erm, can I help you?' She asked, politely.

'Oh, I'm just looking for someone on this street, but I've a feeling I've got the wrong one' the young girl replied.

'Oh, I've lived here my whole life... Can I help you at all?' Mia asked, setting her son back on his feet and turning her attention to the young girl.

The young girl reached into her black bomber leather jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 'I'm looking for my parents. It's says they lived on this street' the young girl said, looking around.

'Oh... erm... do you know their names or have a picture? The people on this street haven't changed that much over the years' Mia said, watching as the young girl turned to her and reached into her jeans pocket and handed Mia a folded photo.

'The address said they lived here at this house... but looking at it now, I think I'm back to square one... are you okay?' The young girl asked, seeing Mia stumble a few spaces back and lose colour from her face rapidly. 'Miss?' The girl asked, concerned.

'Where did you get this? This photo?' Mia asked, her voice clipped, surprising the young girl with her tone.

'It was given to me by my birth parents... why?'

'What's your name?'

'Mariella Lucia. What's yours?' Mariella asked, staring at Mia, who looked like she was going to throw up everything she had eaten back at the apartment.

'Mia... I'm Mia... what do you mean your birth parents?' Mia asked, suddenly wishing Brian would appear out of thin air.

'Erm, by that... I mean the woman who gave birth to me... in the photo. Listen, can you help me or not?' Mariella asked, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulders.

'How old are you? What do you want my brother and his girlfriend?' Mia asked, on the verge of panic attack as her breathing became heavy.

Mariella sighed and groaned in frustration. 'What's with the twenty questions? I'm fifteen, I'm adopted and I'm looking for my parents, so they-' Mariella's setence stopped dead as Mia's words caught up with her. 'Brother?' She whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

'Tell me who you are... Tell me your full name...' Mia whispered back, her head swirling with questions, almost making her dizzy.

'Mariella Lucia Toretto... I'm their daughter' She introduced herself, pointing to the picture that Mia was holding tightly onto.

Mia looked from the girl, to the picture, back to the girl and back to a photo of a teenaged Dom and Letty, who was cradling a new born baby in her arms...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving the reviews guys! Thnk you so much, Has anyone seen the deleted scenes from Furious 7?**

 **Here's a link:** **watch?v=qJwuqeVgQxE &index=1&list=LLoNciVWNoo6obKAwXnohcCA&spfreload=1 (sorry for all the black flashes)**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

'You know if she ever finds out I lied to her, she's possibly going to castrate me, right?' Brian asked, as he helped Letty and Dom tidy away after lunch.

'Mia? She wouldn't hurt a fly!' Letty laughed, causing Dom to chuckle.

'Have you seen her when she's angry?' Brain asked them both, seriously.

'What do you think?'

'Stupid question, Brian' Dom and Letty's answers clashed together, as they spoke at the same time.

'Well, if she ever finds out, keep me out of it...' Brian told them.

'She won't find out! I promise, will you trust us both on this?' Letty asked, her voice patient, as she started the washing up.

'Brian, trust us. She won't know anything different' Dom said, kissing the back of Letty's head as he walked past her.

They fell into silence for a few minutes, until Brian broke it. 'So, how come you didn't kill him when you talked to him about everything?' Brian asked, ignoring the dark look that Dom shot him.

'We both agreed we made mistakes and we agreed to start over. No more secrets, no more lies, no more leaving your other half in the middle of the night' Letty replied, hearing Dom expelled a sharp breath, before dropping the subject.

'So, you didn't punch him or anything?' Brian asked, knowing if he had done that to Mia, he would be six feet under.

'Okay. Fine!' Before Dom could comprehend what was happening, he felt a stinging sensation on his skin.

'Ow! Letty, stop it' Dom tried fruitlessly to grab the towel that she had started whipping him with. 'Letty!' He shouted, however the sight of her hair slowly falling out her messy bun, piled on top of her head, had him stopping in his tracks.

'Oh c'mon, Dom! That was way too short!' Brian laughed, holding his phone up, videoing them for Roman's entertainment.

'Nah... we'll save it for the bedroom later' Letty laughed at her husbands suggestive tone and Brian's digusted groan that followed.

'You two are disgusting' Brian laughed, but the smile on his face showed he was happy for them.

'I prefer feisty and hot, thank you very much' Letty remarked, with a cheeky smile, as she slipped from Dom's grip and headed back to the sink.

A ripple of laughter sounded throughout the room before a comfortable silence settled over them.

'So, any plans for a mini version of either one of you guys?' Brian asked, not noticing the way they both tensed up before relaxing.

'C'mon, B! We've just settled in here and I've only had my memories back a few weeks... I want him to himself for a bit... doesn't mean we can't have fun practising though' Letty added, when Dom raised his eyebrow at her.

'Well, you know what will be next on Mia's list...' Brian told them, watching as they looked at each other with a smirk. 'Oh my god... are you-'

'Course I'm not! I've been drinking Corona's all day!' Letty told him, pointing at him when he raised an eyebrow jokingly...

* * *

They were all reclining on the sofa, Letty cuddled up next to Dom while Brian stretched out on the sofa, when the convosation turned to Mia.

'Where's Mia got to? She's been gone for more than an hour' Letty commented, as she checked her phone.

Almost on cue, the woman in question entered the apartment, Jack in her arms, slamming the door shut.

'Brian, take Jack home! I'll be home soon!' Mia shouted, firmly, as she strode over to the sofa and handed Jack to Brian.

'Why can't I-'

'Brian, go!' Mia ordered firmly, pointing to the door. Brian shot a confused look at Dom and Letty, before he sat up and got up from the sofa, grabbing his keys and exiting the apartment.

'Why do you look like a bull whats ready to charge at it's prey?' Letty commented, as she stared at her sister in law.

'Letty...' Dom's tone told her to think before she spoke, considering Mia was almost snarling at them both, positioning herself to almost lung for them.

'I'm just saying... she's got a murderous look in her eye' Letty whispered to Dom, who was trying to figure what was wrong with Mia.

'Mia? What's wrong?' He asked, concerned when he saw Mia grip the back of the sofa, so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

'Mariella Lucia Toretto' Mia enjoyed the way Letty froze for exact four seconds before she scrambled to her feet, while Dom sat up slowly, an unreadable expression on his face.

'What. Did. You. Just. Say?' Letty said slowly, walking round to stand in front of Mia.

While Dom knew Letty wouldn't hurt Mia, especially when she was pregnant, he still kept a close eye on her.

'Mariella Lucia Toretto. Your fifteen year old daughter... you know, the one you put up for adoption!' Mia shouted at Letty, who inhaled sharply through her nose and clenched her hands tightly together.

'Mia... don't!' Dom told her, getting to his feet and gently grabbing Letty's arm, pulling her backwards a few steps so her and Mia had their personal space back.

'Don't what? Question you both about the niece you kept from me? When the hell did this happen? Why you tell didn't me?' Mia demanded, looking from to the other.

'Mia, just... give us a few minutes okay?' Dom asked, not waiting for an answer before he gently stirred Letty into their bedroom. He barely had time to shut the door before Letty was rambling.

'What the hell? How does she know! Have you told her? When I 'died', did you tell her? The only people who know about her are me and you. I didn't tell her, so that only leaves you!'

'Let! Will you calm down? I haven't told her anything, I promise you!' Dom told her, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

'Promise me you haven't? We were supposed to do it our way. Go out and find her and then slowly introduce her to everyone' Letty said, Dom wiping away the tear that escaped her eye.

'I haven't, Let. Now, calm down and then we can get some answers'

'I don't want to explain to her, it was bad enough putting it into a letter, let alone having to tell Mia!' Letty told him, her voice wavering.

'We'll tell her it together. Okay? I'll do most of the speaking, just jump in when you can' Dom told her softly, before pulling her in for a hug and kissing her head lightly.

'Okay' She said, her voice small. Dom withdrew gently from the hug and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance, before they re entered the living room, seeing Mia sat on the sofa, her head in her hands.

'Why would you keep something like that from me? My own niece?' Mia questioned, sensing them approaching.

'Mia, at the time, it was the only option' Dom told his little sister, as he sat down and pulled Letty close to him.

'How about you start from the beginning? Like every story' Mia said, her voice clipped.

Dom took a deep breath, stealing a glance at Letty, who nodded, before he started the story. 'The day Dad died, I disappeared shortly after. I was in the garage working on some cars, trying to take my mind off everything and I ended smashing them all up-'

'Typical' Mia interrupted, earning a very small smile from Letty.

'Anyway, Letty found me and a few heated words were exchanged and I ended punching the wall. She patched up my hand and it started from there. Remember you didn't see me for week after that day? I was hiding out at Letty's... with her' he revealed.

Letty shrunk back at Mia's dark glare she shot in her direction. 'So, that's where he was? You both had me worried sick!' Mia scolded them, remembering the worry she felt when she didn't see either of them for a week.

'Yeah. At first I thought I needed a distraction, but the more time we spent with each other, I realised she wasn't a distraction...' Dom revealed softly, stroking Letty's hand with his thumb.

'But... why weren't we a tether for your attack? Why didn't you think of us when you were attacking Linder?'

'Because all I felt then, was anger and rage and madness. Why should he be walking around unscathed while dad was lying in a morgue? After I'd done what I did, I called the police and ran back to Letty's. We stayed there until they arrived...' Dom said, his hand gripping Letty's hand tightly.

'How does that lead-'

'Remember when we all thought I had a sickness bug? I didn't. It was morning sickness... By the time got my head round it, I was about three or four months. I went to visit Dom and I told him...' Letty's voice turned a bit strangled as she tried to keep hold of her emotions.

'We both agreed that adoption was the best idea... We weren't exactly in a great financial situation and with one parent in prison...' Dom trailed off and sighed.

'Is that why you went missing for five months?' Mia asked Letty, the pieces slowly clicking together.

'Mia, I was hiding out at my house. The one place you didn't think to check because it'd be way too obvious... I only left the house when I knew you'd be at work, to pay the bills, get some food or visit Dom...' Letty explained

'Well, what happened when she was born?' Mia asked, still struggling to comprehend what had happened in the last two hours.

'She went into labour while she was visiting me, don't think I've ever seen her go so pale so quick since' Dom commented, glancing at Letty, who rolled her glassy eyes, knowing this part of the story was the worst part of it all.

 _Fifteen years ago._

 _Dom was sat in the chair next to Letty's bed, unable to believe how his life had drastically changed within two hours._

 _He was aware of the prison guard standing outside the room, keeping guard to make sure he didn't escape, but even that couldn't put a damper on the happiness in his heart._

 _Making sure he didn't wake Letty up, he got to his feet and walked over to the crib at the bottom of the bed._

 _It was hard to believe he was Dad now, as he gazed down at his newborn daughter, who was wide awake and kicking at the blanket. Glancing at Letty, he picked up their daughter and cradled her in his arms._

 _'Hey beautiful, you going to be quiet for a little while longer, so mommy can get some sleep?' He spoke to her, the word mommy feeling alien in mouth. 'I'm your daddy, Princess. And I know your looking up at me now, thinking what is he talking about, but there will come a day where, hopefully, you'll understand why we did what we're about to do' Dom told her softly._

 _The sound of sniffling brought his attention back to the bed where Letty was now sat up, her hair a mass of curls and her eyes sleepily, before she saw Dom and a smile stretched across her face._

 _'My two favourite people' She whispered, wincing as she shuffled up the bed to sit up more comfortably._

 _Dom waited till she got comfortable before he moved to sit next to her on the bed, gently passing their daughter to her, as he wrapped his arms round her waist and shoulder. 'Letty?' He whispered, waiting till she looked at him before he connected their lips._

 _Nine months without kissing anyone was like heaven for Dom. He gently tightened his arm round her shoulder, relishing the moment._

 _'Thank you' he whispered, once they had pulled apart._

 _Letty smiled and nodded, before staring back at their daughter. 'I can't believe we have to do this... if we were older...' Letty trailed off, not wanting to be emotional._

 _A knock at the door jolted their thought back to the present._

 _'Letty? Am I okay to come in?' Asked an elderly lady as she opened the door._

 _'Yeah' Letty said, her voice emotional, knowing who it was._

 _'Leticia? Honey, you okay?' asked Beth, as she entered the room slowly, her folder in her arms._

 _'Dom, this is Beth, from the adoption agency... Beth, this is Dom' Letty introduced them, not taking her eyes off her daughter._

 _'Are you here to... take her?' Dom asked, tightening his hold on his girls._

 _'Yes, but you can have as long as you want to say your goodbyes' Beth said gently, turning towards when Letty stopped her._

 _'Beth, do you have a camera or anything what would take a photo?'_

 _Beth turned back to Letty, a small smile on her face and nodded. She plucked a camera out of her bag and smiled at the photo she snapped. 'Oh honey that's beautiful!' She commented, watching as Letty took a deep breath._

 _'Remember that mommy loves you, okay. I will always love you... and one day, if you ever decide to find us, I'll be waiting with open arms' Letty told her, feeling wetness on her cheeks, both hers and Dom tears mixed together. She pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead before she passed her to Dom._

 _'Hey princess. I hope, one day, you'll find us again or we'll find yoh and you'll be able to understand why we did this, to give you a better life. A life you deserve' the sound of Letty sniffling reached his ears. 'I love you so much, little one' he kissed the spot where Letty kissed her before he slowly handed her over with a glance back at Letty, making sure she was sure about their desicion, while the nurse placed the papers on the table for Letty to sign their daughter over._

 _Dom watched as Letty busied herself with the papers, before sliding them over to Dom for him to sign._

 _'That's everything, honey. I will send you a few updates and the beautiful photo by email and then-'_

 _'I know' Letty interrupted, quickly, feeling Dom hugged her tightly from behind, his face pressing into her hair, as he hid his emotions._

 _The door shut gently, as the occupants left, and Letty allowed the tears to fall heavy and fast, turning in Dom's grip and hugging him tightly as the cried for their daughter..._

* * *

'But... you came back and acted like you'd just gone on holiday for five months! You were even tanned!' Mia exclaimed to Letty.

'I saved up my wages from the shop and went back to D.R, where my abuela was. I stayed with her for two weeks, while I recovered... and then I came back and took up the role of caring for you, to distract myself from the pain' Letty told her, wiping away her tears and getting to her feet, befre turning to Mia. 'Now, it's your turn to answer some questions. How did you find out about her?' She asked, folding her arms.

'I met her' Mia said simply. Letty froze and stared at Mia.

'What do you mean you met her? You don't even know what she looks-'

'She's looking for you guys, she came to the family house. I started asking these questions and she handed me... this' Mia told them, handing a picture to Dom, who let out a shuddering breath at the photo taken two hours after his daughter had been born, the last time he held her. Letty sat down next to him and gripped his arm tightly as she gazed at the photo in his hands.

'Take us to her, Mia... please. I have to see her!' Letty whispered to Mia, as herself and Dom stared at her with glassy eyes...

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready another update? Love to you all!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dom lay in bed that night, his arms wrapped round a sleeping Letty. but his thoughts were racing.

After Mia had dropped her bombshell about meeting their daughter, she had told them that when she had gotten over shock, she had grabbed Jack and stormed back to their place, wanting answers.

Letty hadn't taken the news well to Mia leaving her niece on the streets, with probably more questions that she arrived with, and had practically forced Dom to take Mia home.

He arrived back from dropping Mia off to find Letty in their bedroom surrounding by the contents of the box Letty had named 'C.L.T'.

Dom climbed from the bed, gently unwrapping his arms from Letty, and pulled on his boxers before he headed into the living room and sat on the sofa, the moonlight from the floor to ceiling windows illuminating the photo Mia had shown them earlier.

He picked it up, running a hand over his bald head as he stared at it, wondering if he should tell Letty something in connection to the photo, before remembering his wife's reaction to Mia's revelation

 _Six years ago_

 _Dom pulled up outside the house, the early morning sun making his eyes sting. He double checked the address he had found buried at the bottom of Letty's possession box that Mia had packed, the evelope addressed to him ripped open next to it._

 _He watched as the clock ticked away and he had been waiting half an hour before the door, three doors down from where he was parked, swung open and he felt his breathing stop._

 _A nine year old girl with long black curly hair stomped out of the front door, a red backpack on her shoulders with a leather jacket, white tank top and black skinny jeans and red converses completing her outfit._

 _'Mariella Lucia' Dom whispered, the heat in the car seemingly getting warmer with every second, as he gazed at younger version of his wife._

 _His wife. The one who had turned up in the Dominican Republic all the way from Mexico and then asked him to marry her while they were laying in bed, after having a reunion between the sheets._

 _The wife that no one, not even Mia, knew about._

 _A smile formed on his face as it became evident that his daughter didn't want to go to school._

 _Just like your mother and father he thought, before his thoughts reminded him why he was there._

 _Eventually, his daughter climbed into the car with her adoptive Dad and waited until Dom knew they were out of sight before climbing from his car._

 _He headed up to the house and stood at the gate, doubts creeping into his head before he shook them away and walked up the pathway to the house and knocked on the door._

 _He waited a few minutes before a woman answered the door in apron, the sweet aroma of chocolate brownies greeting his nose._

 _'Oh, hello young man. How can I help you?' Asked the woman gently, with a nice smile._

 _'Erm... Hi, I'm Dom... Dominic Toretto' Dom introduced himself, watching as the woman's smile dropped and panic crossed her face._

 _'Mariella Lucia's Dad? Have you come to take her away? I've not recieved any notice-'_

 _'No, no... I erm... There's something that she needs to know.' Dom started, breaking off to swallow the lump in his throat at his next words. 'Her mom... Letty... died two weeks ago' he managed to force the words up his throat._

 _He watched as the woman's face became ashen. 'Oh my goodness. Oh that's terrible!' She gripped the doorframe tightly and Dom hoped she wasn't going to faint._

 _'Listen...'_

 _'Darcy' Darcy prompted, with a shaky smile._

 _'Listen, Darcy... I don't want you tell how she died until she's old enough to understand, but there a was car collision and the car burnt out...'_

 _'The car burnt out? Oh the poor woman... Can I get you a drink?' Darcy offered, seeing as Dom had gone slightly pale at having to relive his wife's last moments._

 _Dom shook his head. 'If I stay, I'll never leave... You never saw me, okay?' Dom told her firmly. Darcy nodded and smiled sympathetically. She watched as he walked back down the path, before calling his name._

 _'You'll be okay. She'll always be with you' She told him softly. Dom nodded and forced a smile before heading back to his car and driving off, a blast of dust and tyre marks the only evidence that he had been there..._

* * *

'Dom? What's wrong?' A sleepy voice jolted him out of his memory as Letty came into focus, wrapped the bed sheet from their bed.

'Noth... nothing. Just thinking of today' Dom lied, reaching up and pulling her onto his lap.

'You okay? About her looking for us?' Letty asked Dom, her arms wrapping round his neck, her thumb rubbing his head gently and slowly.

'Of course I am. Are you?' He asked, kissing her neck gently.

'I'm scared she'll resent us... but I'm excited as well' Letty admitted, resting her cheek on Doms head.

'There's something I need to tell you' the setence had Letty tensing and pulling slowly away from Dom as he spoke.

'Tell me what?' She asked, her voice soft.

'Before you get mad, it was when I thought you were dead...' Dom started, realising that his wording wasn't exactly going to help the situation.

'What did you do?' Letty whispered, assuming it was something bad.

'I went to see Darcy Williams to tell her what happened... and I saw her, our daughter' Dom told her softly...

* * *

Letty blinked. 'I'm sorry, what?' She asked, moving off Dom's lap completely and sitting besides him.

'I saw her, Let. I went to see Darcy to tell about you, so she could tell Mariella... I sat in the car and I watched her. She dressed exactly like you did when you were younger, skinny jeans converses, leather jacket... shes literally a mini version of you, Let' Dom described, his eyes misting over as he remembered the day he saw his daughter for the first time in nine years.

'You saw her? And she thinks I'm dead?' Letty exclaimed.

'Let, it was when everyone thought you were dead-'

'I've been back two years-'

'With no memory! What if she knocked on our door and you opened it and she introduced herself? You wouldn't have had a clue who she was!' Dom interrupted, not wanting to start an argument.

Letty stayed silent and sighed, running a hand through her raven locks. 'Have you told them I'm alive?' She asked, watching her husband shake his head.

Dom quickly grabbed her arms when he saw her eyes widen. 'I thought we could go together... Explain it to her together and then leave the ball in her court' he quickly said, watching as she calmed down and considered the proposal.

'Okay... do they still live at the same address?' Letty asked, raising an eyebrow when Dom shrugged his shoulders.

'After everything what happened, going on the revenge binge, going on the run and everything... I didn't keep in touch and then when you came back, I was more focused on you...' Dom admitted, chewing his lip.

'Okay...' Letty sighed before continuing. 'well, we can try and find the information in the morning... if you want?' Letty suggested

'She's looking for us... what if we check the local hotels, bed and breakfast and hostels in the morning?' Dom asked, reaching out to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

'Sounds like a plan. I'll make a list in the morning... right now, how about we go back to bed and...' She trailed off, with a certain smile on her face, leaning towards him and connecting their lips, feeling Dom smile and pulling her closer to him...

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and so far, they had had no such luck. Currently, sat outside Starbucks, Letty was crossing off names on her list that she had made that morning.

'Okay, so we have five places left before we go back to the house where you saw her' Letty told Dom, who nodded at her.

'So, where's next?' He asked, stroking the back of her hand that was resting on the table besides her latté.

'The Cinema Suites...' Letty murmured, as she typed the name into the search engine on her phone. 'That place is near LAX and is like a hundred dollars a stay!' Letty exclaimed. Dom frowned and grabbed his wife's phone from her.

'Right, come on!' Dom told her, draining the last of his cappuccino, before grabbing Letty's hand and pulling her towards the car. 'If she's stay there, where is she getting money?' He asked Letty, as she slid into the passenger seat.

'Don't look at me! Maybe her adoptive parents have a good job?' Letty suggested, as Dom peeled away from the curb and starting driving through the street of Los Angeles.

They drove in silence, both of them of them looking out for their daughter incase she was wondering the streets, or standing at a bus stop.

'Okay, I'm taking a shortcut, I'm not sitting traffic' Dom told Letty, before he quickly turned right down a side street, ignoring the blare of horns, and onto a empty road.

'Dom, are you going right way?'

'Yes. Trust me, baby?'

'Always' Letty replied, instantly, making Dom smile. 'But where are we?' She asked, looking round.

'This is where I met Mr Nobody for the first time' Dom said, as he followed the road and sneaked a glance at Letty, who was glancing round with an unreadable expression on her face.

Just then, a figure ran out infront of the car and, thanks to Letty's scream, Dom just had time to swerve the car, slamming on the brakes and swinging the car around to face what he had almost hit.

'Jesus Christ!' Letty breathed out, a hand over her racing heart and her eyes squeezed shut.

It was then, when Dom grabbed her wrist, and shaking it gently, that she opened her eyes, and came face to face with an almost mini version of herself.

'Oh my god!'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Much love!**

 **Ready for the aftermath?**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Everything seemed to be frozen in time; no one made a move and Letty would've sworn that her heart stopped beating for three beats, as she took in the sight infront of her.

'Dom...' She breathed out, her eyes not moving off the figure infront of her.

'I know... I know' he answered, in same tone, before slowly reaching for the door handle, motioning for his wife to do the same.

Together they stepped from the car, cautiously rounding the car and perching against the engine, allowing their daughter to make the first move.

When she didn't move, Letty slowly took a step towards her, only for her daughter to take one back. 'Okay... you can make the first move. No pressure' Letty told her gently, raising both hands in surrender and stepping back next to Dom.

However, it was when she looked Dom in the eye, that Dom's face hardened.

'Dom! No!' Letty's voice seemed far away and he checked over his shoulder to find Letty still leaning against the car. He had moved without even realising it and was stood infront of his daughter.

He turned back to face her and gently pulled the hood from her zip up down, revealing the long black curly hair tied up in in a messy bun and the object of what had caught Dom's attention. 'Who did that to you?' He asked, hearing Letty's gasp and running footsteps.

'It was no one. I ran into door at home' Mariella lied, causing Letty to let out a snort of disbelieve and shake her head.

'You can't pull the wool over my eyes, sweetie. Someone hit you didn't they? And judging from the bruise, it was very fairly recent, right?'

'Don't call me sweetie, I'm not your sweetie! I'm not anybodies sweetie!' Mariella slurred, causing Dom's eyes to narrow.

'Have you been drinking? It's not even one in the afternoon!' Dom scolded his daughter.

'Oh cool it, sir! It was just a few drinks at home and then a taxi cab into town. No biggie! And anyway...' Mariella said, swaying on the spot and pointing at Dom. 'Who are you to tell me what to do?' The young girl blinked as she tried to clear the double vision.

'I'm your father, that's who I am. What the hell do you are doing?' Dom asked, his hands gripping her shoulders.

She stared at him for a few seconds, the look identical to one Letty gave him, as she laid in his arms, when he had saved her life on the convoy in Spain.

'Let me go, you're killing my buzz!' Mariella moaned, pushing Dom away from her and turning away from her parents.

'Whoa! You're not going anywhere, missy!' Letty said firmly, pulling her daughter back round to face her. 'Not in the state you are in!' She disciplined, her hand holding her daughter firmly in place.

'Get-' whatever threat was going to come out of her daughters mouth, Letty let out a shriek of disgust when vomit replaced the words.

Dom groaned but managed to catch his daughter as she swayed on the spot when Letty let go of her. He swept her in his arms and carried her to their car, Letty following once she had ridden herself of the sick stained jacket she was wearing.

'This is not how I planned to meet our daughter after all these years!' Letty growled as she climbed into the back seat and pulled her drowsy daughter along the backseat, cradling her face in her lap.

She glared at Dom when he slammed the passenger door shut loudly and rushed round to the drivers side, climbing in and looking anything to keep his daughter from spewing in his car.

'Glove comparment' Letty said, grabbing the paper bag from Dom when he handed to her. She opened it up and instructed their daughter to spew into there and not on the floor.

'Not exactly the perfect reunion is it?' Dom commented as he watched Letty with their daughter.

'Which bit? Almost running her over or the fact that she's drunk?' Letty asked, looking at Dom through her lashes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she did so.

Dom opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it when Mariella groaned and grabbed the bag. He grimaced, as did Letty, and focused on starting the car, starting the drive back to their house, for once in his life sticking to speed limit...

* * *

Muffled voices where the first thing she became aware of as she came round. The room spun dangerously as she tried to sit up, but the heaviness of her head prevented her from doing so.

From where they were stood by the kitchen counter watching the sunset slowly over L.A with a Corona in their hand, Dom and Letty, who had showered and changed, turned their heads in the direction of their daughter and Dom straightened up as Letty took control.

'How are you feeling?' Letty asked, as she walked round the sofa and kneeled next to her daughter, who took a deep breath and sat up, glancing round the room before her eyes settled on the older version of herself.

'Oh fuck!' Before Letty could comprehend what was happening, Mariella shot from the sofa and leapt over the back of it, the adrenaline replacing the dizziness.

Dom quickly moved and intercepted the front door, baracading it with his body, as Letty skidded to stop infront of her daughter, stopping her in her tracks.

'Mariella Lucia, listen to me! It's okay. It's okay... I promise, I promise' Letty's calming words seemed to do the trick, however when she went to cup her daughters cheek, her daughters stance changed.

Mariella seemed to freeze when she saw Letty's hand heading for her face and the flinch that crossed her face didn't exactly help. Letty quickly withdrew her hand, hiding her hurt.

'So, after fifteen years of finally wondering where you guys are...' Mariella trailed off, her smile almost cocky, before turned to Letty. 'You know... I always wondered what a real life zombie would look like and now I'm staring at one...' The bite to her tone had Letty biting her tounge to keep her mouth shut.

'Don't speak to your mother that way. There's a lot things you don't know -'

'I don't know anything about you guys, apart from the fact that I'm adopted and my mother is supposed to six feet under the ground, but behold, unless ghost do exist, here she stands'

'Okay, let's get one thing straight right now, I know you hold a lot of resentment towards me and your dad and that's understandable, but what I won't tolerate is-'

'Resentment?' Mariella laughed humourlessly and glared at her parents. 'Do you want to know what I went through when I was growing up? My adoptive Dad dying, my little sister having mental health problems and to top all that off, my adoptive mom is hardly ever around, so I have to make sure my sister takes her medication, make sure the bills are paid and that there's food in the fridge so we don't starve all the while making sure my coursework is handed in on time so I don't get kicked out of school!'

Both Dom and Letty were silent for a minute, allowing their daughters words to sink in.

'Was it Darcy? Who gave you the black eye?' Dom asked, his hands clenched at the thought of someone laying a hand on his daughter, who shook her head.

'My sister did it. She lashed out while she had episode, not the worse injury I've sustained from her' Mariella told her Dad, before looking at the clock.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Letty had another question. 'How long have you been drinking?'

'None of your buisness how long I've been drinking' Letty raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

'You are our daughter, and while you're under this roof-'

'I have to respect your rules, blah blah. Well, here's the thing... I didn't grow up with you guys, I grew up with my parents, the ones who raised me from birth... So, technically I'm not your daughter... by law anyway'

'You're our daughter by blood whether you like it or not' Letty told her, firmly, her eyes dark.

'But you're not my parents by law!' Mariella retaliated. 'You stopped being my parents the second you both signed me away to them after I was born! You can't tell me what to do' Mariella shouted, looking between both of them.

'Where are you getting the money from to stay the Cinemas Suites? I've had a look on their website and their rooms are like hundred dollars a stay' Letty asked

'Again. None of your buisness! Now, are we done here? I've got a sister to take care of' Mariella stated, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at Dom, who was still baracading the door.

Dom and Letty had a silent conversation with each other for a few minutes, before Dom slowly moved out of the way and allowed her to leave.

The slam of the door was the typical teenager attitude...

* * *

Once she was outside and safely away from the front door of her biological parents house, Mariella dropped to the floor, her feelings overwhelming.

She rested her head on her knees and breathed deeply, before the tears came fast.

She hadn't wanted to meet to her parents drunk, although almost been knocked down by her Dad wasn't the way she had wanted to do it either.

While she didn't feel bad about the way she talked to her parents, she did feel guilty about flinching when her mother cupped her cheeks. While it was instinct to flinch, Mariella didn't miss the flash of hurt in Lettys eyes. She knew her mother was trying to make her calm but the image of her sisters hand flying towards her flashed through her brain.

She sighed and climbed to her feet, turning back to look at the house, just once, before setting off back into the centre of L.A, keeping her eyes peeled for a taxi...

* * *

'She's exactly like you when you were her age' Dom commented as they watched their daughter, disappear round the hedges, through the floor to ceiling windows.

'Like mother like daughter, attitude wise' Letty said, her tone soft.

Dom chuckled softly, kissing the back of her head. 'Well, we knew that from day one' he joked, wincing when his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

They fell into silence for a few seconds, before Letty broke it. 'Maybe we should follow her, makes sure she gets home okay?' Letty turned in her embrace to look at him.

'Let, just give her some space. She probably feels overwhelmed' Dom reasoned, rubbing her back.

'But-'

'Hey guys, this a bad time?' Brian asked, as he opened the front door after knocking.

'Um... no, come in. What's up?' Dom asked, looking at him.

'Just wondering what everything was about yesterday? Mia came home and hasn't uttered a word and she left for work at seven, this morning, still nothing' Brian set a swimming trunk clad Jack on his feet and he ran to his Tia, who scooped him into her arms before turning her attention back to Brian.

'We just had a little... disagreement about something.' Letty told Brian, who folded his arms.

'Which was? Guys, come on. We're family' Brian told them, leaning against the corner of the kitchen counter.

'I know, but it's something delicate. And I want to make sure it's... permanent before we tell you' Letty said, looking at Dom, who nodded.

'So delicate my other half won't speak to me?'

'Yeah... she needs time to get her head round it' Dom answered, hearing the patio doors open behind him and Letty telling Jack to be careful in the pool, before returning to Dom's side.

'Listen Buster' Her voice was soft ad she said his old nickname, as Brian rolled his eyes. 'I promise, we will tell you... just give us time' she continued, softly.

Brian sighed in defeat. 'You're not dying are you?'

'What? No!' Dom exclaimed, while Letty laughed.

'Just want to make sure. Fine, tell me when you're ready' Brian said, smiling at the two of them.

'We will, you'll be the first to know.' Letty said, placing a comforting hand on Brian's arm.

He looked between them both before his attention turned to his son, who was shouting at him from the pool. He headed outside, feeling Dom and Letty watching him as he did.

'She will come round the idea of having us back in her life, right?' Letty asked Dom quietly, staring at him.

'Hopefully. How would you feel if you were in her shoes though?'

'The same probably... Well, she knows where we live, the balls in her court now right?' Letty asked, although Dom knew she was hiding the fact that their daughters words had hurt her. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

'Just give her time, thats all we can do at the minute...' he murmured into her hair, feeling her tighten her arms round his waist in comfort...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love to all my wonderful reviewers and followers!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Mariella entered her home, her mind still racing with thoughts and unasked questions. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, dropping her head in her hands, before scraping them through her hair and heading into the direction of the kitchen, searching for paracetamol.

She had just swallowed two tablets when the front door slammed shut, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

'Mariella Lucia? Keira? Anyone home?' Her adoptive mother's voice floated through the house.

Mariella stayed silent, knowing her adoptive mother would no doubt have a guy with her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard two sets of footsteps running upstairs.

She groaned and headed from the kitchen and up to her room, looking for her phone charger. She had left it in her room when her sister had hit her the TV remote, when they had been chilling in her room.

She grabbed her charger and rolled it up, stuffing it into her over the shoulder bag and zipping it back up, before heading out of her room, hearing the front door slam again.

She leaned over the banister and saw her sister lugged down with shopping bags... A lot of shopping bags. 'what the hell have you done?' She hissed, as her sister spotted her and headed up the stairs, her face projecting a frown at the loud music coming from her mothers room.

'I bought us presents! Look... Chanel, Gucci, Dolce and Gabanna... you name it!' Keira told her, handing her the bags.

'Have you taken your meds today?'

'I don't need them!' Keira insisted, pulling out some Vivienne Westwood earrings and setting them on the table at resting against the banister.

'Yes. You do! We're taking all this stuff back, c'mon!' Mariella said, grabbing the bags and her sisters hand and heading for the stairs.

'Get off! I bought you these! To say sorry for I what did!' Keira shouted, wrenching her wrist from her sisters grip. 'Why are you so ungrateful?' She told her, stepping infront of her sister.

'Ungrateful?' Mariella stuttered, her eyes wide, 'I'm not being ungrateful! You're having a manic episode, you're not in your right mind set! Please... just take it all back before the bank is on the phone!'

'No! Look it was my inheritance from dad! That'll pay it all back!'

'You won't get that till your twenty one, that's seven years away! Now, get moving!' Mariella told her, pushing gently at her sisters shoulder.

'No, you can't make me!'

'I'll tell Mom!'

'Oh please. She isn't even your real mom. You're adopted! You're parents didn't even want you!' Keira spat her as she tried to elbow past her older sister, whose expression has turned furious with hint of hurt.

'Keira, I mean it, get moving!' Mariella said, the panic of the situation her sister had put them in starting to get the better of her.

'No!'

'Yes!' Mariella shouted, pushing her sister back with desperation to get her moving.

However, as she pushed her back, Keira lost her footing on the stairs and let out a small scream as she backwards down the stairs, her head striking the wooden cabinet as she hit the floor.

'Oh God, oh God! Keira!' Mariella shouted, rushing down the stairs and dropping next to her little sister, shaking her gently. 'Keira, wake up! Keira!' She begged, panic starting to seize at her...

* * *

'So, what are you wanting this time?' Dom asked Brian, as they reclined in chairs on the patio, drinking Corona's under the night sky.

'A baby girl. Mia's intuition is kicking in early' Brian replied, causing Dom to chuckle.

'You know with us, she won't date till she's thirty' he replied, not hearing Letty come up behind him.

'And just so you're aware, me and Mia will be teaching her every trick of the book!' Letty told them, resting her arms on the backs of their chairs.

'You wouldn't!' Brian asked, turning to look at her and raising an eyebrow.

'Of course, I would! The poor girl is going to need someone to express her anger to' Letty answered, causing Brian to scowl.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Dom's phone blasted to life and his attention was diverted, causing Letty to smirk and shake her head.

'What's up, Mia?' Dom greeted, before a frown etched upon face and his eyes drifted to Letty, who frowned in curiosity. 'Okay... I'm on my way' Dom said, getting to his feet and hanging up.

'What's going on?' Letty asked. Dom turned to her, casting a quick glance at Brian before whispering something in her ear.

'Oh my god, I'll come with you!' She exclaimed.

'No, stay here. We'll be back soon' Dom said, before he grabbed his keys and headed back inside the house, leaving behind a confused Brian and a slightly put out Letty...

* * *

Dom burst through the doors of A&E, half an hour later, looking for Mia. He found her stepping out of a patients room.

'Mi! Where she is?' Dom demanded, making his sister jump.

'Jesus, Dom!' She exclaimed, a hand going to her heart. 'She's in the waiting room. Down the corridor, first door on the left...' Mia barely fished her sentence before Dom was rushing off.

He knocked on the door and opened it, watching as his daughters head turned to see who it was.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, confused.

Dom frowned and pointed behind him. 'Your Aunt called me. Said you brought someone in?'

'Aunt?' She questioned, a frown on her face.

'Yeah. Mia... the woman who you met outside the family house. She works here' Dom explained, sitting down on one of the chairs.

'Oh. I didn't see her... never mind' Mariella said, running a hand through her locks.

'What happened? Mariella, what happened?' Dom repeated when his daughter ignored him the first time.

'She had another episode, and I accidently pushed her down the stairs' Mariella admitted, causing Dom to sigh.

'Okay. What else happened? What caused you to push her?' He asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Mariella sighed. 'She went out a basically bankrupted us. Her Dad left us all some money when he passed away, but it's locked up till we're twenty one. She thought because she has all that money, everything would be fine... We got into an argument, I kept tell her to take it all back, but she wouldn't listen and now we're going to have probably going to have the house repossessed and we'll be homeless and living on the streets...' Mariella started to ramble and tears made their way down her cheeks.

'Okay, okay, calm down' Dom said, getting to his feet and sitting down on the sofa next to her. 'How much did she spend?' He asked, wiping away his daughters tears with his thumb.

Mariella shook her head. 'I don't know. I'm too scared to look' She replied, taking a deep breath to get herself under control.

'Okay. I'll take you back to your house when you find how your sister is and then we can see. We might be able to return it all'

'Not if Darcy has her paws on them, she'll be hanging everything up probably' Mariella spat, looking at Dom out of the corner of her eye.

Dom could see how shaken she was. 'How long have you been here?'

'About two hours'

'Have you got a drink? Or eaten anything?'

Mariella shook her head and opened her mouth to answer when a knock at the door sounded and a doctor entered the room.

'How's my sister? Please tell me she's okay!' Mariella shot at her, before she could speak.

'She's got a concussion, and some stitches but she's going to be fine. I've read on her notes that she has bipolar disorder... is that why you've got the bruise?' The doctor asked gently, her eyes drifting to Dom and then back to Mariella.

'Yeah. She hit me, not the first time, but she stopped taking her meds again' Mariella admitted, causing the doctor to nod and write something her file.

'Okay. Well, we'll see how she is when she wakes up and see how she feels about a course of new antibiotics... for now, I would recommend you go home and get some sleep' the doctor told her softly.

'But what about-'

'We'll call you with any news about your sister. We've got your contact details on the system' the doctor said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her gently.

'Come on, I'll take you back to your house' Dom said, getting to his feet, waiting for Mariella to do same.

They headed for the door, only for the door to fly open and Darcy to enter the room, the man who she had entered the house with earlier was standing behind her, looking slighty uncomfortable.

'What have you done to my daughter?' She demanded at her adoptive daughter.

'She had another episode! Have you seen all the bags? They have to be taken back!' Mariella retaliated.

'I don't care about the bags, I care about my daughter. What did you do?'

'We had an argument and she started pushing me and I pushed her back and she fell... but I swear it was accident, I swear!'

Everything went silent for a spilt second before Darcy raised a hand. Mariella flinched before Dom shielded his daughter with his body. The sound of skin hitting skin reached their ears and Mariella opened her eyes to find her Mom gripping Darcy's wrist tightly in the air.

'You lay a hand on my daughter and I'll go straight to the adoption agency and have her removed from your care, so fast, the room will spin' came Letty's threatening voice from behind Darcy.

Mariella didn't know what overcame her, but the second she heard her mother's voice, she relaxed, allowing her to finish her sentence before rushing into her arms.

She could tell Letty was slightly taken aback, considering her behaviour earlier in the day, but she hugged her back tightly and protectively.

Darcy turned to face her adoptive daughter and her mother; her face became ashen as she remembered the day Dom came and told her that Mariella's mother had died. 'Your daughter? But you're supposed-'

'To be dead? Yeah, I know. Long, long story' Letty told her sharply, her hand absentmindly stroking her daughters hair.

'Babe, take her to your car, take her back to ours' Dom told Letty, who nodded and guided their daughter down the hallway and out of sight.

'You even raise a hand to my daughter again and I'll make sure Letty goes through with her threat' Dom told Darcy with a glare, before he stepped from the room and heading in the direction of the hospital exit...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thnaks for all the reviews my lovely followers!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

The night sky whizzed them as Dom drove towards their house, the car silent.

After finding Letty and their daughter standing near his car when he exited the hospital, she had told him Brian had dropped her off on his way home.

'Where does my name come from?' Mariella asked from the back seat. Letty gave a small jolt as she spoke, seemingly in a world of her own.

'You were named after my mum and Mia' Dom replied, as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

'Why aren't I named after Lettys mom?' Mariella asked, looking for her Dad to her mom and back again.

'My mother wasn't even a mother to me, and I've never known my father' came Letty's voice from the passenger seat.

'Oh...' Mariella said, not knowing what to say, before pointing to the right. 'Turn right here' She told Dom, who did as she told him to do.

'So, how did you two meet?' Mariella asked, settling back in the back seat.

'I moved onto their Street when I was ten... and when I turned fifteen, a lot of thing happened...'

'Like what?'

Letty casted a glance at Dom, who nodded, before she continued. 'Well, your dad crashed his car into me, almost taking my arm off, him and Mia lost their Dad, your granddad and I fell pregnant with you'

Mariella gasped. 'He died? My god, how?'

Letty didn't even have to look at Dom to know his knuckles were white, as he tried to keep his emotions to himself. His father's death was always going to be touchy subject. 'We'll tell you that another time' She said quickly, before rubbing Dom's back comfortingly.

Mariella watched the action, watching how Dom calmed immediately at the touch of her mother. His knuckles lost their whiteness and he shifted through the gears as they pulled up at Mariella's home.

'Which house is it?' Letty asked, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at the row of houses.

'The third one down from this one' Dom and Mariella answered together.

Mariella shot him a confused look. 'How the hell do you know?'

'I came here once, you were nine years old and you were refusing to go to school... you eventually went and I went to speak with Darcy' Dom told her, before climbing out of the car and pulling his seat forward so Mariella could climb from the car.

'Hang on. You came here one day and you didn't say hi?' Mariella asked her dad, who looked over at Letty, who was finding this amusing.

'I'm not going to help you. You said it, not me' she told them, setting off down the street.

'You were on your way to school... and I was here with about your mother's... death' he said, using air quotes on the word 'death'.

Mariella opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, choosing to follow her mother, who was watching them from the pathway leading up to the house.

'Don't be mad at him, you were only young and you didn't need to be confused to why you had two sets of parents' Letty told her daughter as she stomped up the path, her curls bouncing with every step.

She didn't say anything as she opened the door and stormed inside and up the stairs, leaving Dom and Letty outside.

'What?' Dom asked, seeing his wife looking at him, with a small smirk.

'Nothing' She said, heading inside the house and looking round at the house that her daughter called home.

Dom spotted a cabinet with photos on it and wandered over, seeing pictures of Mariella when she was a little girl.

'Hey Let, come here' Dom beckoned her over, holding up a photo of a toothly grinning Mariella in a swimming costume. 'Smile' he asked.

'Why?'

'Just do it' Dom told her, watching as she smiled widely. He smiled and laughed gently as the same smile erupted on Letty's face.

He placed the photo down and looked at some others.

'Hey, Dom' Letty lifted a photo with Mariella holding a toolbox and dressed in little overalls. 'Mini us' She laughed.

'Yeah, she is' Dom agreed, his arm slipping round her shoulders and pulling her close.

'Right these are all the bags... I can't bare to look at the prices' Mariella said, as walked down the steps with her hands full.

'Good god!' Letty exclaimed, seeing the names of the bags.

They followed Mariella into the living room, only for her to swing her arm out and stop them.

'Take your shoes off. Darcy hates it when her carpets have a spec of dirt on them' Mariella told them.

Dom and Letty looked at each other and pulled a face, toeing off their shoes and leaving them in doorway, following their daughter to middle of the large living room and sat down, watching as she rummaged through all the bags for the receipts.

'Okay, you guys add it all up!' Mariella said, handing the receipts to Dom and scarpering into the kitchen...

* * *

'Mariella, you okay?' Letty asked, half an hour later, as she headed into the kitchen to find her daughter staring out into the black night sky.

'How much?' Mariella asked, getting to the point.

'Depends... does Darcy have an overdraft?' Letty asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

'Yeah by $500 dollars why?'

'Do you know what her last bank statement was?'

Mariella pointed to the wooden notice board, where all the bank statements and calenders were.

She watched as Letty walked over and looked at the number on the last month bank statement and then down at the figure Dom had wrote on the back of a receipt.

'Okay... this isn't that bad-'

'That bad? My sister-'

'Calm down! I'll replace the money tomorrow!'

'What are you on about? How are you going to replace the money?' Mariella shouted.

'Do you want to leave this house?' Letty asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughters tone.

'No!'

'Well then... And your Dads cancelled your room at the Cinema Suites. Wasn't that hard considering we only had a few more hotels to check before we came here' Letty told her daughter, before heading into the living room.

'Where the hell am I supposed to stay?' Mariella's question went unanswered. She stormed back into the living room, seeing her parents folding everything back into the bags. 'Did you not here me?'

'Yeah, I heard you. You've been staying there until you found us, according to Mia and now you've found us... You've no reason to stay there...' Letty told her daughter, who pulled a face and looked between her birth parents.

'How can you pay back the money?' Mariella repeated, wating for an answer.

It was clear neither one of her parents were going to answer that question, as they stayed silent, which made her more frustrated.

'Guys!'

'Does it matter? You're our daughter and we'd hate to see something bad happen when we could prevent it!' Dom replied, patiently.

'But-'

'Look, it's getting late and she's had a long day. I think it's time you both went. Mariella has school in the morning' came Darcy's voice from the doorway.

Mariella scowled. 'No, I want to know how-'

'She's right. We'll go. Look, don't worry about the money. Like I said, we'll sort it' Letty told Mariella, before getting to her feet.

'Sort what money? She doesn't need your money' Darcy told Letty, who smirked and looked at Dom.

'Aw babe, listen. Can you hear the jealousy in her voice?' She asked him, before turning to Darcy. 'Just remember, you almost hit my daughter today. Now, I'm only helping you because this is our daughters home and we...', Letty pointed to herself and Dom, 'are not seeing anything bad happen to her'

'Look, we don't need your money! I have a good enough job to repay however much my youngest has spent with my card'

'She's gone way over your $500 overdraft... just saying' Letty said, before slipping her feet into her boots and waiting for Dom to do same.

'Do you want our help or not?' Dom asked Darcy.

'No, I can sort this out myself!' She said stubbornly.

'Fine... you know where to find us' Dom told his daughter, who stared at him for a second before nodding.

Dom followed Letty out of the house and towards his car, closing the door behind him.

'Let, we can't force her to take the money or come with us' he reasoned, seeing her facial expression and placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I know. It's just... never mind'

'No, Let. What were you going to say?' He asked, gently, caging her against his car.

'I felt like she was speaking for her. Mariella has a voice, but... you heard Darcy's voice when she spoke. She's either terrified were going to take our daughter back, or she's jealous that Mariella has found us and could want to know us' Letty told him.

'Let, she's bound to be jealous that we're back in her life. We're a threat to her... she's brought her up since she was born...' Dom told her softly.

'I know... It's just, seeing her now, all grown up with attitude and stuff... makes me wish...' Letty trailed off and Dom knew what she was going to say.

He pulled her to him and stroked the back of her head gently. 'Let, we did what was right. You know that having a kid and then going on the run wouldn't have worked out well...'

Letty sighed and gazed at him. 'I know. Just makes me look at Mia and Brian with Jack and I can't help but feel slightly jealous'

'Well, with our next one you won't have to be jealous' Dom spoke before his brain registered the words.

Letty's eyebrows almost shot into her hairline. 'The next one?' She blurted, her tone shocked.

'If... if that's what you want, we don't... we don't have-'

'Dominic Toretto, stuttering. Never thought I'd see the day' Letty teased, a certain smile curling her lips upwards.

Dom smiled down at her and connected their lips, his hands gripping her waist tightly and protectively.

'Oh god, do you have to?'

They pulled away in surprise at their daughters voice and looked in her direction.

'Yes, I do' Dom replied, laughing when Letty punched him on the arm.

'What's wrong?' Letty asked her daughter gently.

'Can... can I see you again? Maybe in a few days? I need to my head round today. Everything's a bit overwhelming at the minute and I need to process everything' Mariella asked.

'You don't even have to ask to see us... and you can take all the time you need' Dom told his daughter gently. 'The balls in your court. When you're ready... we'll answer any questions you've got, I promise'

Mariella nodded and smiled. 'Thanks...' her voice trailed off, leaving Dom and Letty with the impression she wanted to say something else but decided against it. 'See you soon?' It came out as a question rather than a farewell.

Letty nodded. 'See you soon' She said, watching as her daughter smiled and turned, running back to her house.

Dom and Letty climbed back into the car, shutting the doors as they did.

'You do realise we're going to have to tell her everything, right?' Dom asked, looking over at his wife, who nodded.

'Yeah, I know, babe...'

* * *

 **R &R x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big virtual hug to all my followers, reviewers and favouriters!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

A week later, Mia's scream echoed round her garden causing a flock of birds, that had been nesting in a bush, to fly away quickly.

'Mama?' Jack asked, confused to why his Mom was happily jumping up and down on spot and clapping her hands.

'Finally! Come on, show me the ring!' Mia squealed.

Letty held out her wrist, revealing the necklace entwined round it, the cross sparkling in the morning sun.

Mia stopped her jumping up and down and shot them a confused look. 'You're supposed to have a ring...' She said, looking at them.

'Not us. We want something different, something... something that represents us' Letty explained, smiling up at Dom.

Mia watched their interaction and smiled. 'Oh, you're finally engaged that's all what matters!' Mia squealed before grabbing then both in a tight hug.

'Congratulations guys. You do know Mia will be insufferable till the big day right?' Brian said, as he hugged them both.

'OI!' She squealed, before turning to Letty. 'Right dresses-'

'Already got mine!' Letty interjected, causing a smile to erupt on Dom's face, while Mia's fell.

'What? But... since when?' She asked, confused.

'Doesn't matter, but I need my maid of honour to look at some dresses for her part'

'Where would you-' Mia cut herself as Letty's words registered in her mind. 'Oh my god! Of course I'll be your maid of honour!'

Letty smiled and accepted another hug, while she flashed Dom and Brian an playful roll of the eyes behind Mia's back.

'What colour do want me to wear?' Mia asked, pulling Letty in doors to start discussing the upcoming nuptials, leaving Brian and Dom outdoors round the pool with Jack, who had gone back to playing with his toys.

'Where you going to have it?' Brian asked, sipping his Corona.

'Back in D.R, on the beach this time though'

'Thought I so...' Brian said, smiling.

'You and Jack can be best men' Dom said, tilting his beer towards Brian, who knocked his against it, silently agreeing with a smile...

* * *

'Well that was eventful' Letty commented, as they entered their apartment, later that day.

'Why? You knew Mia was going to go all bridesmaid-zilla on you' Dom told her, as he reached into the fridge. He smiled at his wife's laughter that erupted from her mouth and turned to face her, handing her a Corona.

'Yeah, well... thank god we agreed there and then what she going to wear... don't think I could've coped with months of her trying on dresses only to go back for the first one she saw' Letty said, accepting the Corona and taking a sip.

'When you going to get the dress?' Dom asked as he caged her against the counter.

'Don't know. Mia said she'll pick it up one day this week' Letty said.

She had left Mia in charge of the wedding, with instructions on what she and Dom wanted and she trusted Mia to not go overboard, so she allowed her complete control.

'You're still wearing your dress, aren't you? The one in the chest?' Dom asked, placing his Corona next to her.

'Course I am! Why?'

'Just making sure... you looked stunning in it last time... my wife' he said, his voice full of love.

Letty let out a small laugh before Dom connected their lips. She wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him closer to her as he pressed her against the counter gently.

She stripped herself of her leather jacket, as Dom kissed his way to her throat and to her sweet spot behind her ear, causing her utter a small moan and clamp a hand to the back of his head.

'Dom...' She whispered, as he kissed his way down her throat, unbuttoning her shirt as he did, leaving little marks on her newly exposed skin.

He lifted her off her feet and into his arms, making her laugh.

'You practising already?'

'Got to be perfect hasn't it?' He asked, with a wink before his wife covered his lips with hers, passionately.

He got to the bedroom door with his tshirt hitting floor and both of their eyes wild and dark, when the knock at the front door interrupted them.

Letty pulled away sharply, Dom's head following her lips before the knock sounded again and had him looking to the door.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Dom grumbled as he set Letty on her feet and headed to the front door.

He swung it open to find his daughter stood on the steps, a nervous smile on her face.

'Hi... is this a bad time?' She said, raising an eyebrow at her shirtless father, befre an amused look crossed her face. 'Oops' she said, before laughter filled the air, as she realised what she had interrupted.

'Come in' said Dom, quickly checking over his shoulder to see if Letty was decent.

'I thought only young people had sex in the daytime, not old people' Mariella joked, as she closed the behind her.

Dom and Letty both looked at each other, and then at their daughter, in shock.

'Excuse me, missy! I'm not old!' Letty exclaimed, standing next to Dom, who looked too shocked to speak. 'And your father isn't either!'

'Thankyou babe' Dom answered, pulling his shirt over his head.

'Well, not that old' Letty said cheekily, laughing when Dom pulled a face and grabbed her, tickling her sides.

'You're going pay for that later!' He whispered into her ear, watching as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

'Anyway, I did actually want to talk to you guys... I thought maybe we could have that talk now?' Mariella asked, looking between them.

Dom and Letty straightened up and nodded.

'Yeah, course we can' Dom said, heading to the sofa.

'Do you want a drink?' Letty asked her daughter.

'A Corona?' Mariella asked sweetly with a smile.

Letty smiled back. 'No' she said, making her daughter scowl and pout.

'Fine, I'm okay for a drink' Mariella sat down on the sofa, curling her legs beneath her with her elbow on the sofa back and resting her head in the palm of her hand...

* * *

Dom and Letty sat down on the right side of her and took a deep breath.

'Where do you want us to start?' Letty asked gently, leaning back into Dom's arms as he wrapped them round her.

'How about this?' Mariella asked, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolding it, causing Dom to bite back a groan. 'When you left last week, something told me that if you could pay Darcy then you must be have a successful buisness or something, so I did some research and found all this...' Mariella continued, pulling out more pieces of paper with various bits of news surrounding the Toretto's throughout the years.

'Mariella-'

'You're criminals. What kind of a life is that?' Mariella asked, looking between the two of them.

'At the time, the only one we knew. When you've lost both parents and you have a little sister to support, you'll do anything to keep your family together. Running a shop and a garage at the age twenty while trying to keep your sister in school, wasn't exactly ideal. I spotted a way of making big cash, I took it' Dom answered, honestly.

'But... why didn't you ask for help from other family members?' Mariella asked

'Because our family was scattered, most of them six feet under. I'd lost my mother and father, I'd be damned if I lost Mia as well!'

'Well... what's all this about this Kenny Linder bloke?'

The name had Dom tensing and even Letty tensed a little at the name.

'I'll do it' She whispered to Dom, kissing his chin gently, befre turning to their daughter. 'Your grandfather, he was Street racer, like your father and I. Anyway, one day, he was at a race coming up on the final lap, pro stock car circuit, last race of the season... and Linder...' She broke off when Dom gripped her hand.

'What's wrong?' Mariella asked, seeing the action.

'Linder put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty mile per hour. He died on impact before the car exploded... Dom saw him, Linder, a week later and hit with a wrench. He came back to the house and I found him... hidden in the garage, covered in blood. I sat with him until the police took him away'

Mariella was silent. Part of her was horrified at her father's actions, but the other half of her could understand why he did what he did.

She took a deep breath and pointed to the obituary with a small paragraph about Letty. 'What about that?' She asked, changing the subject to get the images out of her head.

Dom sighed. 'That was my fault. We were still on the run, having kept a low profile for a few years. We'd meet up whenever we could for a week or two or just a few days. She found me in the Dominican and we ended up on a job, a gas heist. Your mom nearly died and it put things into perspective'

'What did you do?'

'I left her there. I left her behind because the cops were closing in and I couldn't bear to see her been taken away. So I left her. And unbeknownst to me, when she got back to L.A, she went undercover to bring me back and clear my name in exchange for Braga...'

'Who?' Mariella asked, frowning.

'He was a known drug runner, part of a cartel. If I brought him down, Dom could come home with his name cleared, back his family, back to me...'

'But there was an accident, one what led us to believe that she was dead... until two years ago'

'What kind of accident?'

'A car accident. A guy who was running with Braga, called Fenix, clipped my car and upturned it. I was trapped until I could get my leg free and he had a gun. I managed to free myself from the car but Fenix pulled the trigger and the car exploded, I remember hitting the ground and then someone finding me, who later turned out to be Gisele, and she got me to the hospital in Mexico'

'So, why were you believed dead?'

'Because all that remained in the car were some necklaces what I used to wear and my DNA. I obviously wasn't in the car, so they thought I'd burnt to death... When in fact I had amnesia and living whole new different lifestyle.' Letty told Mariella, who was listening intently.

'You okay? Do want to take a few minutes?' Dom asked, watching as Maria shook her head.

'So, what was this all about? You going missing after a bus attack?' Mariella asked Dom, pushing a newspaper clipping towards him.

'I was going back to Lompoc. While avenging your mother's death, I managed to get them... and I killed the man who I thought had killed her. Crushed him with a car'

Mariella visibly flinched at that and Letty reached out an hand to calm her.

'You killed him?' Mariella whispered

'Yeah. And you know what at the time, I was happy. The man who 'killed' the love of my life was dead and I was ready to go back to Lompoc rather than run. I'd lost Letty and I didn't have a reason to live'

'What about your sister?'

'She didn't need me. She had her own life by then. And she knew herself that there would be a possibilty she wouldn't see me again after that'

'How does that lead-'

'She and Brian hijacked the bus and we high tailed it to Brazil, Rio... We ended up coming up with a plan to disappear for good by robbing the dude runs the country' Dom told the two occupants of the room, one of the bursting out laughing.

'Rob the dude who runs the country? Yeah right!' Mariella laughed.

'We walked away with eleven and a half million dollars. Cash.' Dom stated, silencing the laughter from his daughters mouth.

'Seriously?' She asked, when she realised Dom nor Letty were laughing with her.

'Honest'

'Fucking hell!' Mariella laughed gleefully, before clearing her throat and apologising for her language. 'Anyway, where do you come back into the picture?' She asked Letty, who smiled a small smile.

'By the time your father found me again, I'd been 'dead' two years and I was working with this miltary group, having no idea about Dom or my life back here... first time I saw your father again, I shot him. After that, he wouldn't leave me alone. Challenged me to a race before explaining every scar on my body and making me question everything in the past two years'

'What and you came back with him, just like that?'

'No... He saved my life without a second thought by leaping from a bridge and catching me mid air. We hit a car and that was it, I knew then that it was this team I should be with' Letty answered, leaning her head back and gazing at Dom, who kissed her head.

Mariella looked between them for a few a seconds before she spoke. 'Can we take that breather now? It's a lot to take in and I've got some questions I want to ask myself?' Mariella asked, watching as Dom and Letty nodded.

Mariella got to her feet and headed outside to the watch the sunset, sliding the glass door shut behind her.

Dom and Letty watched her closely, trying to decipher her body language from the sofa.

'What are you thinking?' Dom asked her gently, kissing her hair.

'That the next few questions are going to worse than these...' Letty replied criptically, biting the inside of her cheek...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	9. Chapter 9

**So proud of the Furious cast! Did you see the TCAs last night? Holding on to each others hands so tightly! my Vinchelle feels were all over the place. Michelle resting her head on Jordana's shoulder... bless her!**

 **And Vin's speech. Beautiful.**

 **Anyway, thankyou to you all for your reviews, favourites etc!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mariella sat by the pool, her feet dangling in the cool water. She watched the sunset as she pondered over the events of the last half an hour.

Her father was a ex criminal and a killer, while her mother was supposed to be dead, but turned out to be alive with amnesia.

 _Flashback_

 _Darcy was pacing the kitchen, waiting for the front door to swing open and reveal Mariella and her adoptive Dad, Jon._

 _After her visit from Dom, she had been in shock at the reveal of Letty's death._

 _If she was honest, she didn't ever think she would meet her adoptive daughters father as it had been Letty who had organized the adoption process with Dom's permission._

 _The front door swung open and her adoptive daughter skipped into the house, throwing her bag at the bottom of the stairs and dashed up to her room, to get changed._

 _'Honey, I'm home' Her husband singsonged. He entered the kitchen and saw her leaning against the kitchen counter, chewing her bottom lip. 'You okay, darling?'_

 _'No' Darcy replied. She headed for the kitchen door and shut it, so Mariella wouldn't hear, before heading back to spot against the counter._

 _'Why what's happened?'_

 _'Mariella's dad came by today... her mother's dead' Darcy said._

 _Her husband straightened up as a range of emotions crossed his face. 'She's been asking about her lately. Both of them' he said, before dragging his hands over his face and sighing._

 _'Do we tell her? I mean... it's not like they've been in touch. The last thing they sent was a birthday card when she was three. That was six years ago'_

 _'Would you want to know? If you were in her shoes?'_

 _Darcy stayed and picked up a letter than was resting on the counter behind her._

 _Jon raised an eyebrow. 'He put it all in a letter?' He frowned as his wife shook her head. 'Then what'._

 _'I wrote the letter, but I'm making it out that it's from him, I'll tell her it was posted through the letterbox earlier' Darcy said, looking at her husband._

 _Jon weighed up the options in his mind, before opening the door and following Darcy into the living room, where Mariella was watching TV._

 _'Mariella, can you turn that off for a minute? There's something we need tell you' Darcy said, sitting on the sofa._

 _She watched as Mariella pressed mute on the remote control and got to her feet, walking over to the sofa and sitting down in between her adoptive parents._

 _'You know that we're not your real parents, right?' Darcy waited for a nod before she continued. 'Well, this came today from your Dad, but it contains some news that might upset you'_

 _Mariella frowned.'What's happened?' She asked, reaching for the note._

 _Darcy handed it to her and watched as Mariella ripped the evelope open and read the scrawly handwriting on the paper._

 _When she had finished, she looked at Darcy with tear filled eyes. 'My mommy is with the angels now?' She asked, sniffling._

 _'Yeah, darling. It's okay to cry of you want to' Darcy said, stroking her head._

 _The letter floated to the floor as Mariella wept for the mother she had never known..._

* * *

Mariella wiped her tears away and got to her feet, a bout of anger running through her, as she got to her feet. She headed back for the glass doors, seeing her biological parents straighten up as she came closer to the glass door.

'The letter you sent me... if you knew where I lived, why didn't you ever come and visit me?' She demanded to her Dad, as she stepped back into the house and slid the glass door shut behind her.

Dom frowned. 'What letter?'

'Don't play innocent with me! The letter you sent my Mom the day you told her that she...' Mariella pointed at Letty. '...was dead'

'What are you on about? I never sent nor gave anyone any letter!' Dom said loudly, not liking that he was been accused of something he never did.

Mariella scoffed and headed for her bag that she had put on the kitchen counter and rummaged through it. 'This!' She slammed it down on the coffee table with so much strength, Letty was surprised the glass didn't give away.

Mariella watched as Dom and Letty leaned forward to assess the note.

'That's not your father's handwritting' Letty told her, causing her to frown.

'It has to be! I was told that he sent it, it was posted through the letterbox and look' Mariella pointed to the bottom of the note. 'From dad!'

'Mariella! This. Is. Not. My. Handwriting.' Dom punctuated each word with his pointer finger tapping the note.

Letty got to her feet and headed into the bedroom, emerging a few minutes later with a old birthday card from Dom. 'This is your Dads handwriting' She opened the card and showed the Mariella the neater handwriting.

'Well...' Mariella sighed and sat back down, her head dropping into her hands, her thoughts going a million miles an hour.

Dom got to his feet and headed for the fridge, tapping his daughter on the shoulder gently a few seconds later, with a bottle of Corona. 'Only one' he told her, watching a smile spread across her lips.

'Thanks!' She took a sip of the cool liquid, watching as her Dad sat back down next to her Mom, his hand gripping her thigh gently.

'So, how about you tell us a bit about-'

'No, I'm not done yet' Mariella interupted Letty, effectively cutting her off.

'Oh-kay. What do you want to know?' Letty asked, taking her Corona bottle and taking a sip.

'When he got out of Lompoc... why didn't you come and see me? You must have had the address, surely?' Mariella asked.

Both adults in the room were silent, before Letty spoke.

'Do you think it wasn't it was hard for me to hand you over? There were times where I wanted to call the whole thing off and keep you... but I couldn't. Because our lifestyle wasn't fit for you... We wanted to give you a life away from all of that and when you older, old enough to understand why we did what we did, we wanted you to get in touch, leave the ball in your court... when your Dad got out of prison, it wasn't long before it all started again-'

'What started again?' Mariella demanded, listening intently.

'The money problems. While looking after Mia and the guys, we'd managed to find way to handle the money, and then when your dad came home, there was an extra mouth to feed. The boys were excited so they started taking money from the pot to buy booze and whatever else to stock up on... that's where hijacking the trucks came in... to make money.'

'What about after that?' Mariella said, through gritted teeth.

'The Hijacking went wrong. I ended up in a car crash, Vince nearly died and your Aunt's boyfriend turned out to be an undercover cop... after that it became life on the run.' Letty finished her tale, draining the last of her Corona.

'Well... did you ever think about me? At all?'

'What kind of question is that? Of course we did! We sent birthday cards until you were three, that's when we went on the run' Dom clarified, before continuing, however the next words out of his daughters mouth kept him quiet.

'Was I a mistake? Is that what I was?'

Dom had only ever seen Letty shocked once, and that was when he asked her to marry him in the Dominican.

'You most certainly are not a mistake!'

'I feel like one! You know when I was in elementary school, all the kids used to say to me 'Where are your real parents?' 'You're adopted'... I never had an answer because I didn't know anything! I didn't knew if you were dead or alive, or if you even thought about me-'

'Do you what it was like? Falling pregnant at fifteen? Having a boyfriend in jail for almost committing murder and going through the pregnancy by myself? I swore to myself, that I would wait till I was in a secure job, a stable house and a boyfriend to take care of me before I brought a child into this world, yet the second I found out I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't abort you, that wasn't even an option. The first time I saw you on that hospital screen... I wanted to keep you more than anything, but I knew that I kept you, the social would be all over and I didn't want that! So, after talking it over with your dad, we agreed to give you up, to give you a life you deserve, a stable one. Not one like ours...'

Mariella had stopped listening halfway through, her brain stuck on one sentence. Even Dom had straightened up at that sentence.

'You knew you couldn't abort me, that wasn't an option?'

'Well... it wasn't. I'd just gone over twelve weeks and-'

'Oh thanks a lot! You mean to say, that if you had been under twelve weeks, I might not even be here?'

Letty frowned. 'What?'

'Let, she's under the impression you were thinking of aborting her!' Dom told her, watching as Letty's eyes widened and a horrified expression took over her face.

'Oh my god! I would never do that-'

'It seems-'

'Mariella, let your mother talk!' Dom interupted, rubbing his forehead with his his hand.

'It meant that the option of having an abortion was out of the window because the second I saw you on screen, there was no way abortion was an option for me to take!'

'Did you ever think about it?' Mariella asked, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

'For a spilt second, in complete panic when I saw the postive pregnancy test, but once I'd calm down and got my head together, the option went to the back of my head for a bit...'

Mariella sniffled and blew out a breath. 'Well, it's alway nice to know that abortion was a possibility' She spat, glaring at Letty, who sighed.

'Look, you weren't, okay! It went through my mind twice! But I promise that was it'

'You still had them thoughts though! No mother should ever even think of aborting her child, unless of medical reasons!' Mariella shouted at Letty, who's hand was clenched tightly in a fist at her the side of her thigh.

'Look, it's been a long night. Why don't I take-'

'No... I want to know one more thing...' Mariella demanded, cutting through her father's question.

'Which is?' Letty asked

'If Dom hadn't been in prison... would you have kept and raised me as your own?'

* * *

 **R &R x**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! I didn't expect that many reviews! Thanks guys! Much love!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening. Mariella watched her parents body language closely from where she sat, as they thoughts about their answer.

'Do you want the truth?' Letty asked eventually, straightening up, while Dom looked at her.

'Of course I do...'

'Then I still would given you away' Letty said, honestly, causing Mariella to blink at her mother's bluntness.

'What?' Mariella winced as her voice cracked. 'Even if Dom hadn't gone to prison and you had a stable income?'

'Yeah. At fifteen do you really think we could've raised you ourselves either way?'

'Well... Maybe you should have thought of that when you were having unprotected sex! Have you ever heard of the pull out method?' Mariella snapped, causing Dom to raise eyebrow in surprise.

'She is seriously not us the talk, is she?' Dom whispered to his wife.

'Dom...' Letty snapped, the hint of a warning and annoyance in her voice.

Dom backed off before sighing. 'Look, Mariella... if you were pregnant at your age, would you keep the baby? At fifteen with your whole life ahead of you?'

Mariella glared at her father. 'Of course I would!'

'Really? So you'd be up doing the night feeds, the diaper changing, the calming down and getting he or she back sleep, all the while juggling school and homework and having no social life what so ever?' Letty asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes' the tone in which their daughter said it, didn't convince her parents one bit.

Letty shook her head. 'Honestly, we were still kids ourselves-'

'You had people to help out. You said you lived with his sister! She would've helped out!'

'Yeah and our friends, who were more like family. We already had Jesse with ADD, and Vince, who barely could go a night without drinking and bringing back a random skank, trying to make Mia jealous! Leon wasn't as bad, but still...'

'Well, why couldn't you have kicked the boys out? Aren't I more important?'

Letty ran a hand through her long hair, resting her head on her knees with groan.

'Listen to me, Mariella. Even if I hadn't gone to prison and we did have a stable income, there's still an ninety percent chance that we would've still ended up hijacking the trucks and going on the run! What kind of a live is that for a kid?' Dom asked his daughter.

'One with my...' Letty's head shot up as Mariella cut herself off before she could say the words her mother wanted to hear.

'A life on the run wouldn't have been suitable with a little kid. If we had gotten caught, you would've been separated from us faster than you can say 'Mom and Dad'. Would you have wanted that? A life on the run, always looking over you shoulders to see if the police are one step closer to tearing us apart? Uprooting in the middle of the night?'

Mariella blinked at her father, finally being rendered quiet by his outburst.

'Look... Mariella, regardless of anything, you have to believe us when we say there wasn't a day what went by where we didn't think of you'

'Everyone says that! You know what? I wish I'd never ever started looking for you guys!' The young girl got to her feet, unshed tears burning her eyes.

'You wanted the truth, Mariella! So there it is!' Letty shouted, getting to her feet and following her daughter toward the kitchen counter.

'I didn't expect for you to say you'd still give me up! I thought for one second you might have said 'yes, we would have kept you', not that'

'Sweetie... please! Just put yourself you in my shoes again and think about it!'

'What if you had been older? Like eighteen or nineteen and you didn't have to hijack the trucks?'

'Maybe... I don't know!' Letty said, rubbing her face with her hands. 'Look, it's been a long night, why don't you let us take you back to Darcy's?'

'No. I dont want anything you' Mariella told her mom angrily.

'Mariella-'

'You know what? I wish Darcy and Jon had been my real parents! At least then I'd know that I was wanted and loved!' Mariella before looking her mother in the eyes. 'I hate you for doing what you did! I'll never forgive you'.

Dom saw Letty flinch and the hurt blazened in her eyes at their daughters words. He stepped forward, gripping his daughters arm, gently but firmly. 'Don't you ever speak to your mother like that again, do you understand?' He asked her lowly.

'I'll speak to her anyway I want...' Mariella sniffled before she carried on. 'I'll make my own way home...'

'I'll drop you off... come on' Dom told her, grabbing his keys and heading for the front door.

'No! I just said-'

'Mariella!' Dom sharp tone cut through the air.

Both Letty and Mariella jumped at Dom's tone, but the youngest stubbornly stomped her foot; grabbing her bag and storming out of the front door when Dom swung it open before following her out to his car, slamming the front door behind him...

* * *

The drive back to Darcy's house was tense. It was only when Dom parked up and turn off the ignition, that Mariella spoke.

'Would you have kept me? All them years ago? If it was up to you?' Mariella asked, putting empathise on the word 'you'.

Dom was silent as he thought about how to word his answer. He undid his seatbelt and turned to his daughter.

'I wanted to keep you from the second you born' he revealed, looking at her. 'I was the first one to hold you and I remember gazing down at you, completely terrified but at the same time, feeling like I never wanted to let you go'

'Then why did you?' Mariella asked, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

'Partly because of the fact that your mom had already gone through most of the adoption process, but also because I knew it was right thing to do at the time. You deserved a life free from police and the social. I never would have wanted you to have experienced any of that, hell I didn't even expect to be a Dad at eighteen'

'How did you react?' Mariella asked, gently.

'Half of me was horrified, of the fact that your mom was going through it without me by her side, but the half found determination. Determination to get out of Lompoc and be the best Dad I could...'

'What about when she said she wanted to give me away?' Mariella sobbed, her tears falling freely now.

'I resented her slightly. You were ours, not anyone else's. We made you, we should be the ones to look after you, but then she made the point of the fact that we were only kids ourselves, I only lost my Dad a few months earlier and then she tells me she's pregnant... I wanted my Dad to just appear there and then to talk to me...'

'Tell me more about when I was born' Mariella asked, her voice whisper, after a few minutes of silence.

'There's not much more to tell. Before we gave you to Beth, we held you and we told you that if you wanted to find us one day, you were more than welcome to! And that one day... when you were old enough, you'd realise why we did what we did... we kissed you on the forehead...' Dom swallowed hard to keep his voice strong.

'Not even a slight hesitation? You just handed me over that?'

'There was a second where I thought your mother was call it off. It was when she held you for the first time, she burst into tears and I could see her doubting the desicion, but before I could question her, she put her emotional walls back up, until she had signed the papers and Beth walked out with you...'

Mariella turned her head from her Dad to stare out of the windshield, the tears staining her cheeks as she took deep shaky breaths to keep her emotions in check.

'Mariella... it's been a long day and-'

'If you could turn back time... would you still sleep with Letty so soon after your Dad died?'

Dom's silence answered her question.

'Thought so. I wasn't concieved out of love, it was lust-'

'Yes, you were! Your mother has loved me since she was ten and I've always loved her too, even if it did take me five years to admit it to myself that it was always going to be her. Don't ever question me on that'

'Were you together? When you did it?'

'No... But I knew I loved her, even if it did take me two years, after I admitted it to myself, to admit it to her'

Mariella raised an eyebrow. 'Why should I believe anything you say?'

'Because one thing you should never question me or your mother on, is our love for each other!' Dom told her, his eyes shining with honesty.

Mariella sighed and rubbed her hand across her head, her body sagging in defeat. 'You know what? I'm done here...Just... Just stay away from me' She said, before she flung open the passenger door and quickly climbed out of the car, slamming the door and rushing towards the place she called home...

* * *

'Let? Letty?' Dom shouted as he entered the apartment. He slammed the front door a little harsher than intended.

When she didn't answer, he grabbed two bottles of Corona from the fridge and opened them before heading for the bedroom, finding his wife sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep.

He took a sip of Corona and placed both bottles on his bedside table, dropping a kiss to his wife's head before heading into the bathroom.

He shut the door and the stared the reflection in the mirror. Tired and emotionally drained, Dom sighed. He leaned his head against the door rubbed his hands over his face and let out a deep breath.

His chin dropped onto his chest and it took a few seconds to spot the trail of dark red spots leading from the sink to the door. He frowned, opening the door and looking at the light oakwood flooring of his and Letty's room.

They stopped at the bed.

Where Letty laid.

Unmoving...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! So many reviews for the last chapter! I love you all! *hands out virtual chocolate chip cookies***

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dom shot towards the bed in the middle of the room, his hands reaching his wife's shoulder, as he climbed onto the bed.

'Let? Letty! Letty! Wake up, wake up!' He shouted, shaking her shoulder frantically. He rolled her onto her back, seeing the right side of her face covered in blood. 'LET!'

'Wha- What? What?' Letty groaned, as her sleep was disturbed, her eyes heavy and slightly swollen.

'Let! What the hell have you done?' He yelled, staring at the dried blood on the side of her face.

'What?' Letty fingered the side of her face and then looked at her fingertips, the light blood stain making her groan.

'I slipped in the bathroom and hit my head on the mirror'

Dom didn't look convince but climbed from the bed and went for the first aid kit in the cupboard above the sink. He shut the cupboard frowning as he saw the crack in the mirror.

He walked back into the bedroom, seeing Letty sipping her bottle of Corona.

She stared at him from over the rim of her drink, watching as he unzipped the first aid kit and got the disinfectant out.

'You going to tell me what you did? I'm not buying that you slipped... the towels are dry' Dom told her, kneeling next to her and dousing some of the liquid onto a cotton wool ball and cleaning the blood from around the cut, that stopped an inch from her hairline, and from the side of her face.

'I told you... I slipped'

'Letty' Dom warned.

Letty sighed. 'I hit my head against the mirror, on purpose. I just wanted the words to stop going round in my head...'

'Just don't do it again, alright! You scared me, Let!'

'I wont' Letty winced and bit her lip as he pressed a fresh cotton wool against the cut. 'I promise'

Dom cleaned the cut and placed a small white bandage on the cut after making sure she didn't need stitches, knowing that she stubbornly would've refused to go to the hospital anyway.

He placed the first aid on the bedside table and motioned for Letty to stand, while he stripped the bed, throwing the bedding into a corner of the room, the big blood stain hidden.

He pulled her into his arms, once they had remade the bed, her drink clasped tightly in her hand.

'What took you so long?' Letty asked, her eyes fixed on the blank TV screen at the bottom of the bed.

Dom stayed silent for a few minutes, before speaking. 'She started to ask me questions...'

'About what?'

'Stuff... She asked me if I would've kept her, all them years ago, if it had been up to me'

He felt his wife tense under his touch before she sat up and looked at him. 'What... what was your answer?'

'I told her, I wanted to...' he glanced at Letty who was looking at him intently. 'I wanted to keep from the second I held her' he revealed.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Letty whispered, causing Dom to lean over and cup her face in his hands.

'Because it was the right choice, what we made. As much as I wanted to keep her, she deserved a better life'

'What else did she say to you? She said something to you, I can see it in your eyes...' Letty told him.

'She basically said that she doesn't want to us see again' Letty flinched at her husbands words and bluntness in which he said it. 'I'm sorry, baby' he told her, gently.

Letty shook her head. 'You don't have to be sorry. She made her desicion, we have to accept it...'

Dom sighed. He hated it when she shut out her emotions and acted like everything was fine. 'Baby... don't shut me out. Tell me what you're thinking'

Letty stayed silent for a few minutes, allowing her to gather her thoughts. 'I'm thinking that I wish we could back in time...'

'And?' Dom prompted.

Letty locked their eyes together. 'Do it all properly' She whispered.

Dom looked at her, their eyes never leaving each others. 'There might be a chance for us, Let. She's angry, she's confused. Just give her time...'

Letty broke eye contact, looking at the fresh bedding before looking back at her husband. 'Do you think that? That's there's still chance?'

'Maybe... when she's got her head round everything...' Dom said gently, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

'That could be years, Dom...'

'Maybe we have to let her hate us for a bit, baby...'

Letty nodded in reluctant agreement and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He curled his arms round his wife and settled back against the headboard.

'We're going to do it properly this time right?' She said, looking up at him.

Dom looked down at her and smiled. 'Of course we are...I promise' he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, sealing the promise...

* * *

'You okay, girl?' Mia asked, gently.

Herself and Letty were sat on the beach, with Dom, Brian and Jack sat in the little cafe on the beach, a few yards away.

Letty looked over her shoulder at Dom, seeing him talking to Brian, before looking back at Mia, shaking her head.

'What's happened?'

Letty looked at Mia and sighed. 'Mariella doesn't want anything to with us... she came by the house the other day, wanting some answers...'

'What happened?' Mia asked gently

'She asked if Dom didn't go to prison, would I have kept her... and I said no'

Mia blinked. 'What? Let, things could've-'

'Mia, please don't. I was fifteen. I couldn't even look after myself, let alone a kid...'

'But we could've helped, Let! Why didn't you tell us? Me, Leon, Vince, Jesse... we could've helped you...'

Letty stared out at the ocean, her arms wrapped round her knees. 'I didn't tell you because burdening you with a child while you were still in school, just loosing your dad a few month prior-'

'What's that got to-'

'I didn't finish!' Letty shot at her, 'You were a school kid. Do you think having a baby in that house would've been the right thing to do? The screaming waking everyone up? The puke staining everything? Your assignments getting drawn on? Come on, Mia! If you were put in my position with Brian, at fifteen, would you have kept the baby?'

Mia opened her mouth, but closed it, after thinking about what Letty said.

'I thought so' Letty told her.

They stared at the ocean, both of them consumed in their thoughts.

'But I still don't understand why you didn't tell us? There's more to it, Letty... Were you ashamed?'

'WHAT? No!' She exclaimed. 'Jesus, Mia! I wasn't ashamed, I was... I was a young girl with a mother who was never there, in love with a guy who was two years older than me. Your Dad was the father I've never had... when I was pregnant, I kept thinking about what he would've said... pregnant at fifteen, no qualifications... I felt like I let him down...'

'Let...'

'I'm sorry, Mia, it's the way I felt... But I promise... this time it's going to be different'

Mia gasped in delight. 'You're... You're pregnant? OH MY GOD!' She squealed, throwing her arms round Letty, causing her to fall backwards into the sand.

'No! Mia, I'm not, I'm not... I'm just saying!' Letty said quickly, crushing Mia's squeals of happiness, as she sat up and pouted.

'Damn!'

'Sorry, Mia' Letty apologised, brushing the sand off her as she sat up. 'I named her after you, you know. Mariella Lucia'

Mia smiled and it was obvious from her expression that, in her shock and anger at discovering she had a niece, she had overlooked the fact that her niece was named after her.

'Even though you didn't know about her, I always knew you'd be a fantastic Aunt...' Letty praised, rubbing her sister in law's arm in comfort.

A small hand tapping her on the back had Letty turning face her nephew. 'What's up, buddy?' She asked

'Tio Dom got an ice cream sundae... and I'm not allowed any...' Jack pouted. Letty hid a smile and played along.

'Oh really? Well, I think we should tell him off... what do you think?'

'Let's go!' Jack announced, pulling Letty to her feet and pulling her to the cafe, Mia laughing behind them, as she followed...

* * *

'So... A daughter, huh?' Brian said to Letty as they waited for Dom and Mia to get back from the toilets.

Letty let out a frustrated sigh. She starting to get tired of repeating herself. 'Yes, me and Dom have a daughter-'

'Calm down, girl!' Brian told her, quickly putting an end to her tirade. 'I was going to say, I don't blame you... I don't know how I would've cope if I was you. Must have been hard?'

'I carried her for nine months... and then two hours after she was born, she was gone...'

'Just give her time, Let. I'm sure once she got her head sorted, and her emotions in check, she'll realise... Trust me on that...' Brian told her, rubbing her arm gently.

'Thanks Brian... but I think I blew my chances of getting to know-'

'Let, you made the desicion to give her a better life. No one can blame you for that. You were thinking of your daughter and the most heartbreaking thing a parent could do is give their child away. But you had your reasons, Letty, now it's up to Mariella to realise that you did the right thing for her, for her life... like I said, no one can ever blame you for giving your child a better life...'

Letty was silent. Unshed tears burning her eyes.

This is why she liked Brian. He never forced anything out of anyone, unless you were the baddie, and he was always there to comfort people if they deserved it, no questions asked.

'Thanks, Brian' Letty said, honestly, and pulled him in for hug.

Jack pouted and folded his arms. 'What about me?' Letty laughed at her nephews whine and scooped him into her arms, letting him join the hug.

'Love you!' Jack singsonged into Letty's ear, sensing she needed some comfort.

Letty chuckled. 'Love you too, buddy!' She said, setting him back on his feet and holding her hand out for the little hand to clasp round her fingers tightly, a small smile forming on her face at the little gesture...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thankyou for all the reviews, follows and favourites! Love to you all!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Two Months Later...

Mia was stood infront of the floor length mirror, a lilac simple, ruched halter, empire chiffon, long purple bridesmaid dress clung to her skin, showing off the the smallest hint of her baby bump.

'Mama, beauty!' Jack exclaimed from where he was sat on the bed.

Mia turned from the mirror and smiled at Jack, who looked handsome in his little three piece suit.

'Why, thankyou, my handsome little prince' Mia cooed, making Jack laugh. She turned back to the mirror and finished off her make up, which was mainly all waterproof, and nodded at herself in approval.

A knock at the door stopped her admiring herself.

'Come in!' She called.

'You decent?' Came the muffled voice of Letty, from the other side of the door.

'Of course I am!'

On the other side of the door, Letty rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, watching as Mia caught sight of her in the mirror.

'Wow!' Jack gasped, looking like he was seeing a new toy for the first time. 'Tia Letty's an angel!' He exclaimed.

Letty chuckled at her nephews words, glancing back at Mia, who was dangerously close to crying.

'Mi? You okay?' Letty laughed, shutting the door behind her and walking towards her.

'Letty... you look... a million dollars!' Mia told her, her voice cracking.

Letty smiled and hugged Mia tightly, rubbing her back in comfort.

'You okay?' She asked gently, watching as Mia nodded.

'Can't believe it's finally happening!' Mia laughed, through her tears, which had made an apperance.

'Neither can I' Letty lied, a smile on her face as she thought of the fact that this time, they were doing it properly.

'Mia? Let? You guys in there?' Brian voice floated down the hallway, as he neared the door.

'Yeah!'

'Can I come in?'

Even if the two girls had said no, the youngest O'Connor had other ideas.

At the sound of his Dads voice, he had climbed from the bed and wrenched the door open, exclaiming 'Dada' as he did so.

'Hey, there's my little man!' Brian said, scooping his son up into his arms.

'Here I am!' Jack giggled, before looking back at his mother and aunt.

Mia stepped forward and closed the door slightly, leaning out to Brian. 'Can you take Jack? I need to talk to Letty... Privately' She added, when Brian opened his mouth to speak.

Brian stared at the love of his life for a few seconds before nodding. 'I'll walk with him and Dom down to the beach and come back up for you two'

Mia nodded and waved the two boys off before slipping back into the room and shutting the door, turning to Letty who was now sat on the bed.

'Have you... heard from her?' Mia asked, sitting down next to her future sister in law.

'No... She really doesn't want to know us...' Letty told her, looking down at her fingers.

'Let, you don't know-'

'She sent the invitation back with a resounding no... now, what does that tell you?'

Mia stayed silent, allowing Letty to calm herself down.

'It was a month after the night of revelations, I thought she might've calmed down, got her head round it'

'It's been another month since then, Let...' Mia said gently, putting a hand on Letty's shoulder.

Letty nodded. 'I know... I thought it might be nice to have her here...'

Mia smiled painfully behind Letty's back. She knew that Mariella's resentment of her and Dom had put a strain on her, but she could also see that she was slowly starting to accept the possibility that Mariella didn't want anything to do with them.

'You've still got us... I know it's not the same as your own flesh and blood, but...' Mia trailed off as Letty looked over her shoulder at her, with a smile.

'I know, but you've been family since the day I moved on that street! And you'll always will be... Forever now!' Letty told her, before getting to her feet.

Mia got to her own feet and did quick inspection of the brides dress, getting rid of the little creases as she did.

'Girls? You ready?' Roman's voice floated into the room.

Mia frowned. 'Where's Brian?'

'He told me to come and get you both instead... Dom wanted a word with him about something...'

Mia looked at Letty, who shrugged her shoulders, none the wiser.

'Okay!' She shouted to Roman, before turning to Letty. 'You ready?'

Letty smiled. 'I'm ready!'

* * *

Brian, Jack and Dom were stood at the altar waiting for the girls to make their appearance.

Behind them, Tej, Ramsey, Leo and Santos were talking quietly about the wedding amongst themselves.

'You sure you're not nervous?' Brian asked Dom, as he reached for the necklace that was sacred to him and Letty, for what seemed like the millionth time in a minute.

'No... A little' he admitted when Brian raised his eyebrow.

'Never thought I'd see Dominic Toretto get nervous!' Brian chuckled.

'Wait till your marrying Mia... You'll know exactly what I'm talking about then!' Dom shot at him, making Brian splutter.

Before he could fire an insult back, the music started for Mia to make her entrance with Roman.

Jack gasped as he saw he saw his mother at the top of the white carpet that had been rolled out.

'Jack!' Brian hissed, as Jack rushed up the isle, but past the confused look of his mother, who looked over her shoulder to see Letty, who was hidden in the darkness, scoop down to her son's level as he whispered something to her.

'Wow! You look stunning little sis' Dom complimented as Mia stood off to the left, as the song changed for Letty to begin her walk.

Letty appeared at the top of the carpet and her eyes met Dom's, the world quickly fading away as she made her ways towards him, Jack holding her hand as he walked her down the isle, a big, proud smile on his face.

It was obvious to everyone there, that Dom and Letty were in a world of their own, as they had to nudged by Brian and Mia to realise the minister needed the rings.

Letty and Dom shared a secret smile as he unclasped the necklace and dangled it from his fingers.

'Will this do?'

He lifted Letty's hand to his mouth placing a kiss on the back of it, before the minister wrapped the crossed round their joined hands.

Dom smiled down at his wife. 'We have eternity in this moment. I vow that I will never leave your side again, no matter what situation we are in... it's going to be you and me, I promise!'

His unblinking gaze caused Letty's smile to grow, as she said her vows. 'You will never be alone again! I vow _wherever you go, I go_... you ride, I ride... you fight, I fight... and if you ever die on me again, Dominic Toretto... This time, I'm dying with you!'

Letty's unblinking gaze had Dom nodding in a silent understanding.

'I now present to you, Mr and Mrs-'

'Alpha!' Everybody laughed at Ramsey's shout, the girl in question having tears sparkling in her eyes.

'You may now...' The minsters voice faded as Dom leaned down and kissed Letty, picking her up and spinning her round, making her laugh.

'Oh, you guys!' Dom just had time to put his wife on her feet before Mia pulled them in for hug, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'Brian, get over here!' Letty called, as Mia starting sniffling. Letty pulled back from the hug gently, her own tears making her eyes burn, as Brian pulled Mia into a hug.

'So, three cheers! Hip hip?' Roman shouted.

'Hooray!'

'Hip hip?'

'Hooray!'

'I said hip hip?'

'Hooray!' Dom and Letty laughed at their little families silliness and found themselves been pulled into hugs, the silver chain slipping over Dom's wrist as they got separated by their well wishers.

'You look totally stunning... I know I haven't known you that long but...' Ramsey's voice faded into the background, as Letty caught sight of someone standing near the side of the beach, partly illuminated by the moonlight...

* * *

'Congratulations, man! Your bride looked hella fine!' Roman compliemnted, rolling his eyes at Dom's glare.

'Tio Dom!' They looked down to see Jack wanting to be picked up.

'Hey, buddy! Good job walking Tia Letty the isle!' Dom complimented his nephew.

'Fanks, Tio! She looks like an angel!' Jack told him, making Dom smile and laugh.

'Yeah, she does, doesn't she?'

'Dom...' Mia's soft and gentle voice had him turning his attention to her. She pointed up the beach to where someone was watching them.

Dom handed Jack back to Mia, once he realized who it was, and headed towards his wife, who stepped backwards as he joined her at her side.

The wedding party fell silent as the figure moved and slowly started to head down the beach, the soft orange maxi dress trailing against the sand.

'Whose that?' Tej asked

'No idea. But damn she's fine!' Roman said, straightening out his tie, however the dark and furious glares that both Toretto's gave him, had him stopping his actions with a frown.

Turning their attention back to their daughter, Letty watched as she slowly started to falter in her steps as everybody stared.

'Come on, you guys! Party back at ours!' Brian said, leading everybody away from the bride and groom. Dom and Letty both smiled appreciatively at his actions.

'But... who is she?'

'Does Letty have a little sister?'

The questions faded as they headed further and further up the beach, towards the house, leaving Dom and Letty with Mariella, who stopped infront of them, a small smile on her face.

'You came!' Letty whispered with a smile.

'You look stunning...' Mariella complimented Letty, before turning to Dom. 'Although, you could've worn a suit!'

'In this heat? I don't think so. I'm surprised Jack and Brian haven't passed out' Dom exclaimed, making the two girls laugh.

Silence passed between them for a few seconds, before Mariella spoke. 'Can we... talk? Maybe tomorrow?'

'We can talk now if you want?' Letty told her gently.

'You've got a party to go-'

'That can wait, you're more important than a bloody party...' Letty laughed softly.

Mariella nodded and look around, seeing some dry, smooth large rocks and leading them over to them, slowly sitting down so she didn't tear her dress.

She watched as Dom sat down and pulled Letty onto his lap gently, kissing her head as he did so, the cross dangling between their hands again.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Letty asked gently, as the waves softly crashed together in the Dominican Republic sea...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	13. Chapter 13

**So... A little secret, I had this chapter ready before I went on holiday, but the reviews were so good I had to leave you in suspence a little longer!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _'So, what do you want to talk about?' Letty asked gently, as the waves softly crashed together in the Dominican Republic sea..._

* * *

The soft wind blew as they sat on the rocks, waiting for Mariella to talk.

'Who was that who gave you away?' Mariella asked, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, as she looked at her Mom.

'Jack. He's my nephew' Letty answered, softly, not wanting to offend her daughter.

'He looked cute. Although I did wonder where he was going when he was running up the isle'

'I think we all did' Dom laughed gently, pressing a kiss to Letty's head.

Mariella smiled at the action. 'After everything you've been through, you're still together...'

'And we always be' Dom said, looking straight at Letty, who smiled and turned her head, kissing him softly.

Mariella looked away at the precious moment, not wanting them to see her tears. She quickly wiped them away and set her face into a smile.

Letty looked concerned. 'What's wrong?' She asked gently, seeing right through her facade.

Mariella shook her head and turned away, unable to hold the tears at bay and let them slowly slip down her cheeks.

'Mariella?' Letty asked, quickly moving to the other side of her daughter and gently pulling to her hands away from her face. 'Hey, what's wrong?' She asked gently, her hands wiping away the waterfall of tears.

Dom wrapped a strong arm round his daughters shoulder, leaning round, so him and Letty were both in her eye view.

'I don't know... I just... I've been so horrible to the both of you, more so to you...' Mariella sobbed to Letty, before continuing. 'And you're just acting like I haven't even done anything'

'Because you haven't...' Dom told her, causing her attention to go to him. 'Whatever you said to us back then... you weren't in your right mind set, you had a lot of emotions running through you...'

'Yeah... plus, I said somethings which could have been worded differently... but look, what's been said, has been said... we can't change that, but right now, right here... we can turn over a blank page, if that's what you want...' Letty asked, gently.

Mariella sniffled and nodding frantically. 'I didn't... I didn't mean what I said, when I said what I said... honestly'

'It doesn't matter. Honestly, I would've probably reacted in the exact same way'

'You've got your mother's temper anyway...' Dom told Mariella, who smiled and laughed as Letty agreed, before realising what her husband had said.

'Oi!' Letty scowled at Dom, before laughing slightly. 'Well... he does have a point there actually...'

Mariella laughed, wiping her eyes with her thumbs. 'Sorry I've made you late to the party... You should go. Celebrate'

'You're not coming?' Letty asked, her voice sounding slightly disappointed.

'Well... I thought you wouldn't want...' Mariella trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

Dom and Letty looked at each other, before looking back at Mariella.

'Can we tell you something? Just don't tell your Aunt Mia' Dom said, softly.

'Don't tell her what?'

'Me and your Dad... We've been married nearly five years already' Letty finished, watching her daughters eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

'But then why...' She trialed off as she realised why. 'You did it behind their backs?'

Letty nodded. 'Even after your Dad left me in D.R, I never told anyone. We were going to tell Mia together... but life got in the way...'

'So... this more like a vow renewal?'

'Got it in one' Letty smiled, before looking out to the ocean, which had been getting closer and closer as they had been talking. 'Do you want to come in with us? Or we can drop you back at the hotel... if you want'

'Can... can I come in? With you guys?' Mariella stuttered, relief swimming through her as her parents nodded.

'Course you can...'

* * *

'C'mon Mia, who was it?'

'She's basically a mini version of Letty!'

'Since when does she have a sister? She's never mentioned anything!'

Mia swallowed a glass of water in one gulp, her eyes darting for the champagne she wished she could have.

The boys -mainly Roman and excluding Brian- were doing her head in about the mini Letty that had appeared suddenly.

'Guys! It's not my place to tell! It's Letty's!' Mia whined, heading for the buffet where Jack was.

'Oh c'mon Mia! Is she at least-' Tej elbowed Roman in the ribs as the door opened and Letty stepped in, with a frown, at the sudden silence.

'What?' She questioned, walking into the room with Dom and Mariella following her.

Roman straightened out his jacket and tie, heading for Mariella, who was gazing round the room.

'Hello, pretty lady!' Roman greeted, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. 'May I say you're looking gorgeous tonight?'

Mariella brought her hand back to her side, clearly not interested, but Roman pushed on, not seeing Dom's expression or body language slowly changing.

'And I suggest you check with the young girls parents before you try and make a move on their fifteen year old daughter' he eventually said, as Roman took Mariella's hand again.

Roman frowned at Dom and looked round the room, in confusion. 'Who are her parents?'

Mariella looked from her Dad to her Mom. 'Does he really not see the resemblance?'

'Well you look like Letty, but we'd know if she had a kid...' Roman said, with a slight laugh. Letty raised an eyebrow and stood next to her daughter.

'Okay... let me rephrase something Dom said... Maybe you should check with us' Letty pointed to herself and Dom before continuing. 'Before you hit on our daughter!'

Roman's eyebrows almost shot off his head in surprise and he quickly dropped Mariella's hand. 'Daughter?!'

'Yes'

'As you two created her?'

'Well it does take two to tango!'

'Mariella!'

'What? It does' Mariella said to her mother, before eyeing the drink table. 'Anyone for a drink?'...

* * *

'How much has she had?' Letty asked, two hours later, as she sat with Dom and Brian at a table, a bottle of Corona in their hands.

Mariella was currently dancing with Mia, who had practically stolen her away from her parents, for most of the night, and had a Corona bottle swinging from her fingers.

'About two... I hope' Dom said, keeping a close eye on her.

'Oh, come on... let her live a little. You two were the same I bet' Brian said, taking a swig from his own bottle.

Letty and Dom glanced at each other, both agreeing silently.

'Well we were... slightly more crazy-'

'We?' Dom spluttered out before laughing. 'I seem to remember you drinking a lot and me having to take you home...'

Letty rolled her eyes. 'Fine! But Brian's right... We'd be hypocritical if we-' Letty cut herself off as Mia suddenly turned to face her, her face looking like she was ten seconds away from exploding.

Letty saw Mariella clamp a hand to mouth before rushing out of the room, as Mia stomped forward.

'You can deal with her!' Letty said, as quickly as possible before running or after her daughter, leaving a confused Brian and Dom sat in their seats...

* * *

'You okay?'

Mariella groaned at the sound of her mother's voice and slumped against the wall of the bathroom, after flushing the toilet. 'Do I look okay?' She managed to bite out, her head spinning.

Letty raised her eyebrows at her daughters tone. 'No, in fact... you look like shit...' She commented, before grabbing a glass of water and handing it her.

Mariella took a small sips, glancing up guiltily at her Mom. 'Sorry for ruining the party'

'Don't worry about it. I was your age once, done lot worse' Letty told her, as she reached for a flannel that was resting against the sink and wetting it with cold water.

Mariella looked at her mother curiously, eager to know. 'Like what?'

Letty sighed and squatted down in front of her, dabbing the cool wet cloth onto her daughters head. 'Me and your Aunt gate crashed a wedding reception once... by accident'

'Anyone famous?'

Letty snorted slightly. 'No! Me, Dom and some of the others were staying overnight near the desert for Race Wars, me and Mia got bored and went exploring... a drink into about twenty and then we found this like outside marquee and been the nosy teenagers we were, decided to check it out'

'Did you catch the bouquet?'

'Nah! I shoved Mia infront of me for that bit!'

Mariella laughed. 'I can't believe you gatecrashed a wedding reception.'

Letty laughed. 'Your dad did worse... he and the boys once gatecrashed a funeral wake... the widower got so mad he ended literally grabbing them and throwing them out'

Mariella clamped a hand over her mouth as she laughed. Once she had managed to calm down, she grabbing the toilet seat to pull herself to her feet. 'I don't feel too good'

'Have you mixed your drinks?' Letty asked, getting to her own feet and cupping her daughters face in her hands.

'Maybe... I had a few shots of vodka to steady my nerves before I got to the beach...'

Letty groaned. A few shots... she had to heard that a lot over the years. 'Come on, let's get you to bed...' She said, wrapping one of her daughters arms round her neck and leading her from the bathroom.

'LETTY!' Dom thundered, as he caught sight of his wife and daughter emerging from the bathroom.

Letty jumped at unexpected voice and turned her head, her mouth dropping at the visible handprint on his face. 'What the hell did Mia do to you?' She asked, as Dom quickened his steps to help with Mariella.

Swinging his daughters other arm round his neck, Dom spoke. 'She found out that we got married behind her back'

Letty gasped. 'But how did she-' Letty groaned as the answer hit her. 'Mariella...'

'Sorry! I didnt mean to... she was talking about wedding plans and how perfect this one was... I was caught up in moment...' Mariella groaned as a bright light hit her eyes.

Dom and Letty led her to a spare room, with an ensuite. 'You brought anything to change into?' Letty asked softly.

'Sleep in this...' Mariella murmured, the alcohol she had consumed making her sleepy.

Letty looked as though she was going to argue, but Dom nudged her as they reached the bed.

They lifted their daughters arms from around their necks and gently lowered her onto the bed, Letty removing the heels from her feet, before tugging the bed covers over her.

'Didn't think I'd be doing this tonight...' Dom whispered to Letty, who smiled and grabbed the bucket from the opposite end of the room, placing it at the side of the bed.

'Me neither' She whispered back, stroking a piece of hair from Mariella's damp forehead.

Dom smiled at his wife and headed round to side of the bed, wrapping his arms round her shoulders. 'She's perfect, Let...' he whispered to her, as they looked down at the sleeping figure of their daughter.

Letty smiled. 'Can't take all the credit, you did help...' She joked, causing Dom to chuckle.

'I mean it, Let... Thank you for giving me her...' he said, kissing the side of his wife's head.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, just watching over Mariella before they headed for the door, intending to go back downstairs, when a voice spoke.

'G'night Mami, G'night Papi'

Dom froze and it took a few minutes to look over his shoulder at his daughter, who stared back at him and had an innocent but genuine smile on her sleepy face.

'Goodnight, sweetie' Dom looked down at Letty, as she spoke, and saw she was trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check.

She quickly turned away from her daughter and slipped out of the room, Dom following after giving Mariella a reassuring smile. He gently closed the door behind him and grabbed Letty in his arms, as her tears escaped.

He thought having his family witness his and Letty's vows to each other were the best gift of the night, but he was wrong.

Their daughter had just given them the best gift of them all...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating this as frequently as my others! Hope you're all still with me!**

 **Enjoy some family time! X**

* * *

The early morning sun arose slowly over the Dominican Republic, the curtains of the O'Connor house casting shadows throughout the house.

Jack awoke and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. He looked round and climbed out of his bed, his little feet carrying him to the door. He cracked it open and ran down the hallway to his parents room, creaking their door open slightly.

Mia and Brian were cuddled up together, the thin sheets keeping their bodies warm, as they slept.

Jack quietly closed the door and headed further down the hallway and cracked open the door to Dom and Letty's room.

A light snore was filling the room, as Letty was laid, asleep, on her stomach, an arm dangling from the bed, as Dom laid behind her, his hand that was draped over Letty's back, clasped with hers.

Jack closed the door behind him and pouted. He was hungry but he wasn't allowed downstairs without an adult.

Then he remembered the girl who turned up last night. The one what looked like Uncle Dom and Auntie Letty combined.

Jack headed three doors down from his Aunt and Uncles room and opened the door. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed, climbing up.

 _Now... how do you wake a sleeping person?_

* * *

Mariella let out a muffled shriek of shock as someone jumped onto of her. She scrambled to push the covers away from her, coming face to face with a little boy.

'You little br-' Mariella cut herself off and took a deep breath. 'I mean, who are you?' She asked, with a fake smile.

'Jack! And I'm hungry'

Mariella groaned as her head started pounding. How much did she actually drink last night?

'So, go and make something to eat'

'But I'm not allowed downstairs by myself' Jack said innocently.

Mariella groaned. 'Why can't you wake your parents up?' She asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and Mariella sighed, refraining from screaming. She grabbed her phone and climbed from the bed, groaning lightly when her head spun slightly.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked, as he climbed down from the bed.

'Yep. I need some aspirin' Mariella answered, before she got to her feet and headed for the bedroom door with Jack following her.

He grabbed her hand, which surprised Mariella, and together they headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

'Okay, what do you want for breakfast?' Mariella asked, looking round and trying to familiarise herself with the kitchen.

'Toast! With butter, please' Jack said, his voice muffled as he searched the cupboards.

'Okay... bread, bread' Mariella muttered to herself, as she looked for the bread bin. She found it and got out two slices of bread, placing them in the toaster.

She felt tugging on her dress and looked down to find Jack holding out the aspirin box. She smiled gratefully. 'Thanks Jack'. She popped two tablets out and grabbed a glass from the draining board, filling it with cold water before swallowing the tablets and the water together.

'Do you feel better now?' Jack asked, looking up at her.

Mariella smiled down at him. 'A little' She replied, just as the toast popped up in the toaster...

* * *

Dom let out a sigh as he awoke, his eyes flickered open and he came face to face with an ocean view. He smiled before he rolled over, the sleeping figure of Letty greeting his eyesight.

He reached out and stroked a piece of stray hair away from her face, watching as her nose twitched and her eyes flickered, before they flickered shut again.

He smiled and leaned over her, gently kissing her. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her responding, her arms wrapping round his neck.

He pulled back slowly, his hands gripping her waist, and gazed down at her.

'Morning baby'

Letty smiled and stretched. 'Morning, hubby!'

'So, what do you want to do today?' Dom asked, kissing her again.

'Well... we could spend it at the beach. Or stay here and make our fun' Letty said, a certain smile making its way onto her face.

'I like your thnking' he said, reaching behind him and pulling the covers over them both, before silencing Letty's giggles with his mouth...

* * *

It was two hours later when they decided to go and have breakfast. Dressed in shorts and tshirts, they headed downstairs, seeing Roman looking worse for wear as they entered the kitchen.

'Jesus! How much did you guys drink?' Dom asked, as Letty grabbed two cups and made them both a coffee.

'I really don't know. A lot' Roman answered, his head hitting the cool wood of the kitchen table.

'No shit sherlock' Letty commented scarcastically. Roman flipped her off in reply, too hungover to form a sentence.

Just then, small feet pounced down the stairs and a distressed Mia came into view.

'Jacks not in his room and I've everywhere upstairs!' She shouted, her hands gripping her hair.

'What?'

'Oh God... Okay, are you sure you've checked everywhere? The closets, the bathroom?' Dom asked, watching as Mia frantically nodded.

'Me and Brian have been searching for twenty minutes! What if he's ran off? What someone's got him?'

'Mariella's not in her room either. Her beds empty, shes gone' Brian announced, entering the kitchen and putting an arm round Mia, trying to stay calm.

'What do you mean she's not... what do you mean she's gone?' Letty asked, her eyes wide, as she gripped Dom's hand, as her panic levels rose.

'What if she's taken Jack?'

Letty quickly glared at the younger Toretto. 'What the hell are you insinuating, Mia?' She barked, Dom holding her back.

'She didn't mean it, Let! She's upset!' Brian told her, shielding Mia.

'Yo, guys?' Everyone's heads turned to Tej, who was in the doorway to the kitchen. 'If you arguing for five minutes, you might want to look at this' he said, disappearing back outside.

Everyone in the kitchen, minus Roman who seemed to be asleep, stepped outside and followed Tej down the steps and out into the garden, heading to wooden fence that overlooked the beach.

There, playing in the sand building sandcastles and laughing, were Jack and Mariella.

'Oh thank god!' Mia breathed a sigh of relief and slumped backwards in Brian's arms.

'How long they been out here?' Dom asked Tej.

Tej shrugged his shoulders. 'I came out about half an hour ago and they were out here'

They watched from the bridge as the two cousins played together.

'Look at them. Seems like they've known each other a lifetime, not forty-eight hours' Brian commented, a few minutes later, making the others smile.

'Sorry about the accusation back there. I was just panicking' Mia said Letty, who smiled.

'It's okay. I would've done the same thing, just don't do it' Letty warned lightly, before putting her arms round her sister in law.

'I won't. Promise!' Mia said, hugging Letty. 'I could murder a bacon sandwich right now...'

'I like the sound of that!' Letty told her, before they both glanced at each other and headed back to the house with smiles on their faces and an arm round each other.

Brian and Dom watched them go, before turning back to the beach, where Jack was being taught how to jump over waves.

'It's wierd. How quickly they've gelled' Brian said, leaning his arms on the fence.

'No, it isn't. Just look how quickly Letty and Jack gelled and she had no memories' Dom answered.

Within an hour of Letty been introduced to Jack, when they had brought her back to L.A. with them, she was besotted with little Jack, talking to him and playing with him toys with him, entertaining him and Mia wasn't about to let the opportunity of a few quiet nights go up in smoke.

Brian laughed. 'Like mother, like daughter?'

Dom smiled widely, as he remembered his daughters words from last night. 'Exactly' he answered Brian gently...

* * *

Mariella frowned in her sleep when she found she couldn't move. Her eyes flickered open and innocent giggles reached her ears.

She looked down and shrieked slightly. Jack had covered every inch of her - apart from her head- in sand, like a human sandcastle.

'JACK!' She screamed, laughing when he let out a little shriek and ran backwards a few steps, tripping get over his own feet, or least that he thought it was.

'Tia! Tio!' He squealed, crawling up the sand to hug his Aunt and Uncle, who leg he had tripped over.

Mariella spluttered. 'You let him do this? Mami, Papi, how could you?' She said dramatically, before a smile erupted on her face and she leapt to her feet, watching as Jack screamed happily and took off running, with Mariella chasing him.

'Should we tell her that it was us?' Letty asked Dom, as she watched Mariella grab Jack and swing him up in the air with a big smile.

'Nah... it looks Jack doesn't mind been accused of something he didn't do'

'How long do you think that will last when his sister comes along?'

'About two seconds' Dom said, making Letty chuckle, as she went back to her book with Dom absentmindly stroking her hair...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ready for update? Much love to you all!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

 **One week later**

Laughter filled the Toretto's house as Dom carried Letty over the threshold of the house, kicking the door shut.

'Dom, seriously... put me down!' Letty laughed, as he headed for their bedroom.

'Nope'. He kicked open the door gently, allowing Letty to swing it shut, before he dropped her gently on the bed, before climbing on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Letty responded, wrapping her arms round his round his shoulders tightly. However, he flipped them over, so she was top. His hands slipped up her body roughly, before gripping her hair tightly.

He felt her hips moving against his, as her hands quickly worked on his shirt. He sat up, ridding himself of it. He tugged at Letty's shirt, refraining himself from tearing it. He tugged it down her shoulder, his lips moving down her jaw and to her shoulder, her arms wrapping round his neck, as her head slowly tipped back.

'MAMI? PAPI?'

Dom lifted his head, a frown on his face as he stared at the bedroom door. Letty looked over her shoulder, before lifting herself from Dom's lap, making him groan quietly, knowing the moment was over.

Letty quickly made herself presentable, straightening out her shirt and opened the door, seeing her daughter stood at the kitchen counter, with her arms folded. 'Ella? What's wrong?'

Mariella hid her smirk at what she had interupted. 'Good honeymoon? Brazil looked like it treated you well'

'Yeah, it was good thanks. You sounded a little bit wound up when you entered...'

Mariella looked down at the floor, causing Letty to become concerned.

'Ella, what's happened?'

'Darcy's put the house up for sale... she wants to move'

Letty straightened up and her eyes widened. 'What?'

'She's had an offer and she's considering it... But I don't want to move'

Letty was silent. Her gut was slightly churning at the thought of loosing her child again. Dom stepped from the bedroom and out into the kitchen, eyeing the two girls closely.

'What's wrong?' He asked, glancing between the two of them.

Mariella glanced at her Mom, who didn't look at her. 'Darcy wants to move... she's got an offer on the house already...'

Dom looked at Letty, who had put her emotional walls back up, before looking back to his daughter. 'And when was all this planned?'

'She's hinted that she's wanted to move for years, before I found you guys... but-'

'But, now that you've found us... you don't want to move?' Dom finished softly.

Mariella shook her head. 'I want to stay here. In L.A'

Letty sniffled before she spoke. 'Where abouts is she wanting to move to?'

'She's got a sister in Canada. She says she'll put us up until we get somewhere sorted'

Letty blinked at couple of times, trying to process the news. 'Have you talked to Darcy?'

Mariella shook her head. 'She barely has time for me at the moment, or Keira for that matter. But she's on her moms side, she wants to move because she loves Canada'

Dom and Letty stayed silent. They had just got their daughter back and now there was a chance that they would be separated again.

'Well, what about your school? She can't uproot you in the middle of the term!' Dom told his daughter, watching as a sheepish expression appeared on her face.

'Well... actually, about that...' her sentence faded away as she thought about how to word her next sentence.

'You got kicked out?' Letty guessed, watching as Mariella nodded. She sighed and shook her lightly, a small smile on her face. 'Like mother, like father'

'It was when I was considering coming for the wedding, I didn't go and I was already on my last strike anyway...' Mariella shrugged her shoulders, 'Oh well... I'll just get a job and work. Save up'

'It's not as easy as that. You need qualifications to get a job, and to get qualifications, you need grades' Letty said, watching as Mariella frowned at her.

'What are saying?'

'I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying you'll find it hard to get one without any qualifications' Letty told her, as she headed for the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of water.

'It sounds like to me, you want me to go Canada! Is that what you want? To rid your hands of me again?' A famous Toretto temper tantrum was on its way and Dom silently groaned.

'NO! But Mariella... You're only fifteen. You're not an adult for another three years, you can't make desicions-'

'Why not? I should be allowed to! I've never felt a true part of that family! And the second you guys almost crash into my life, I feel different. Like, like everything just slipped into place'

The room fell silent and Letty sighed, dropping her heads into her hands. She felt Dom come up behind her and kiss the back of her head.

'Why don't we all go see Darcy together, and talk about this?' he said, gently.

Mariella snorted and Letty lifted her head to look at her. 'She won't let you guys into the house!'

'Well, then talk to her. You won't get anywhere unless you do' Letty almost demanded. Dom rubbed his wife's back in comfort, before looking at Mariella.

'Okay, listen... go and talk to her and then come back to us. Just tell her how you feel...' he told his daughter, softly.

'But mom just insinuated I'm a kid. Darcy won't listen me!'

'Right!' Letty's exclaimation had both the younger Toretto and her father jumping slightly. 'I'll go, stay here' Letty grabbed her keys and headed for the door, the slam almost vibrating through the house.

Dom and Mariella looked at each other, both thinking the same thing...

* * *

Letty skidded to stop and climbed from the car, slamming the car door shut. She knew exactly why Darcy wanted to move. She hammered on the door with her fist, until she heard movement from inside the house.

'What the hell? Are you trying to break my mother's door down?' Letty ignored the younger girl, who she presumed was Keira.

'Where's your mom? I've got a few little bones to pick with her' Letty demanded, not in mood to deal with Keira.

Keira gave her the once over, not liking her, before calling for her mother. Darcy appeared behind her daughter and sighed.

'Keira, go to your room' She told her daughter, who scowled, but did as she was told. 'What do you want?'

Letty raised an eyebrow. 'Really? Here? Outside?'

'You're not coming in. We can do it here' Darcy said, leaning against the doorframe.

'Fine. What's this about suddenly wanting to move?' Letty asked, folding her arms.

'Suddenly? I've been talking about it for years... before you came back into the picture'

'How many offers have you had on the house?'

'One-'

Letty laughed. 'Oh! And you think accepting the first offer is going to make everything just disappear? News flash... my daughter doesn't want to move! And maybe if you listened to her, rather than fucking every guy you lay your eyes on, you might be able salvage some of that precious relationship'

Darcy looked floored, before she scowled. 'Who are you to tell me what to do? This is coming from a woman, who fifteen years ago, didn't even want the poor kid!'

'Who am I? I'm her biological mother and I swear to you, the second she turns eighteen, she is going for the hills. But right now, she thinks all you have time for is men. Not her, not Keira...' Letty paused to breath. 'Why do all these men get your attention and not them? Just tell me why..'

Darcy was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. 'Because it helps fill a void... Jon was the one who wanted to adopt and once I got my head round it, so did I... but then when he passed, the kids became everything for a while and then I started to get lonely. I'd been with him since I was thirteen, the only man I'd ever been with...'

Letty looked sympathetic at Darcy. 'Look, Darcy... Loosing someone, it doesn't get any easier. My husband thought he'd lost me-'

'Yeah, but you were-'

'My husband thought he'd lost me.' Letty repeated firmly. 'He had another 'relationship', trying to full the void that I left, well... what he created, but my point is... even I was dead, I'd want him to meet someone else, move on... You lost Jon and that's heartbreaking, but do you think he'd want you screwing around with random guys and neglecting the kids? Moving house at the first opportunity you can get?'

'You don't understand-'

'You want to move because you feel like me and Dom are a threat. A threat to pull the family, that you and husband built together... Darcy, I would never do that... She's your daughter by law, and she's mine by blood, so please... I'm begging you, and I don't beg... just listen to what she has to say, please'

Darcy seemed to consider Letty's statement and eventually, reluctantly, nodded, making Letty smile. 'Thankyou! I'll bring her back in about an hour. Give way for the teatime traffic!'

Darcy nodded tightly. 'Fine. One hour' She said, before she shut the door. Letty rolled her eyes and headed back to her car, calculating which route to take home to avoid the rush hour...

* * *

'I don't know how, but you're cheating!'

'Am not, papi! You just suck!'

'Excuse me! I was doing perfectly fine until you crashed into me!'

'Well... you deserved it after doing the same to me!'

Letty stood besides the kitchen counter, speechless. She had arrived home to find an argument brewing between the father and daughter duo. She pushe doff the kitchen counter, a glass of water in her hand, and headed over to the sofa, watching the duo play Mario Kart Racing.

She leant down to her daughters ear. 'Whose winning?'

'YES!'

'MAMI!' Mariella screeched, as her mothers unexpected voice made her loose concentration... and the game.

Letty laughed. 'I'm sorry, sweetie! But your Dad would be insufferable if he lost... him and Brian are worse!'

Mariella pouted, before turning her full attention to her mother. 'Did you speak to her?'

'Yeah. Not quite what I was expecting but she's willing to talk to you... she's promised me!'

Mariella smiled and hugged her mom, before pulling back. 'Thanks Mami, now...' She broke off as she reached for another remote. 'You have to join'

'That's not a good idea' Dom interjected, his eyes wide, as he remembered all the times when himself, Letty and Jesse played together on the games console. It was brutal.

'Why not?' Asked the two Toretto women at the same time.

Dom raised his eyebrow at Letty, before looking at Mariella. 'She's way too competitive... _she's_ worse than me and Brian put together!'

Mariella looked between her parents and patted the space in between her and Dom for Letty to sit down. She handed her the remote and waited for the controller to load.

'You ready lose, both of you?' Letty asked, as she sorted out her character and her car.

'Like that's going to happen again!' Mariella said, her fingers hovering over the buttons of the remote.

'Get ready... GO!'

* * *

It was a family BBQ as always on the Sunday, and the Toretto house was as busy as always, especially with the arrival of Tej and Roman.

'So, what's cooking on here today then? anything different' Roman asked Dom, who was checking the chicken.

'The same as always, Rome!' Dom answered with a laugh, taking a swig of his Corona.

The best thing about having no neighbours, was that they could be as loud as they want they wanted to be. Jack was squealing and splashing about in the pool with Mia, Tej was watching them, while nursing a Corona and Brian and Letty were inside, making a salad... or so he thought.

'Why isn't she answering? It's been two days!' Letty dropped her phone onto the kitchen worktop, her hand against her mouth as she held back a scream.

'Let, calm down... it's probably nothing!' Brian hissed, knowing Letty wouldn't want the others overhearing.

Letty considered something before speaking. 'Can you come with me, to her house? Just to make sure she's okay?'

Brian sighed and looked at Letty, noting that she was a little more frantic that usual, especially now with her daughter back in her life. 'Okay, grab your coat. We'll take my car'

Letty smiled. 'Thankyou' She said, quickly hugging him and running to get her jacket.

Brian poked his head outside. 'Guys, me and let are running to the store. Do you need anything?'

A chorus of no's echoed round the group and Brian quickly made his escape, joining Letty outside near his car.

'Right, you're going to have to show me directions' he said, watching as Letty nodded. He reversed out of the drive way and pulled out onto the main road.

The car was filled with light chatter and Letty pointing out directions to Brian, before they pulled onto the street where Mariella lived.

'My god, is it always this busy?' Brian questioned, seeing cars lined up on either side of the road.

'No, not normally. Try down at the bottom' Letty told him. Brian nodded and shifted back to first gear before driving down the street, switching through the gears.

He blinked and Letty's screams filled the small space of the car as something hit the car. He did an emergency stop, the seatbelt throwing himself and Letty backwards in their seats. Letty grunted and scrambled with her belt before opening the car door and almost falling out.

Brian's breathing stopped.

'ELLA!'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ooo... I'm spoiling you all tonight! That's what a two hour car journey does to you when youre bored :)**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dom rushed through the hospital doors, his mind swirling with questions. After he had got a phone call from a hysterical Letty, who could barely formulate a sentence, the second he had heard the words 'Mariella' and 'hospital', he had grabbed his car keys and ran from the house, ignoring the shouts from Mia and the others.

He turned a corner and found Letty sat on a chair with her head in her hands and Brian stood next to her, his head tilted down to the floor with his arms folded. 'Let, Brian...' he called, not wanting to startle them.

Letty's head whipped up. 'Dom!' She exclaimed, getting to her feet and rushing into his arms, the tension immediately leaving her body when Dom's arms wrapped round her.

Dom breathed in her scent, calming him instantly, before he opened his eyes, noting Brian looked a little terrified. 'What happened?' He asked. He knew Letty wouldn't answer, her shaking body was enough to make him worry more.

'She ran out infront of my car. I didn't even see her until she hit the windowscreen'

'YOU HIT MY DAUGHTER?' Dom suddenly shouted. Letty ripped herself away from him, scowling at him.

'Dom... he's telling the truth. He blinked and I wasn't really paying attention. We heard a bang and then he jerked the car to a stop... I scrambled from the car and I saw her... lying on the floor...' Letty defended Brian, who nodded to back up her answer.

Dom looked between the two of them, slowly nodding as he looked at his wife. 'What's the status?' He asked her, gently.

'She's got a head injury and two fractured ribs'

Dom closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, pulling his wife back into his arms. 'She's going to okay' he murmured to her quietly. 'Let's go see her' he continued.

'We can't. Darcy's there and she doesn't want us to see her' Letty answered.

'She's our daughter'

'Well... technically.. by law-'

'She's our daughter' Dom repeated firmly, glaring at Brian, who nodded and stayed silent.

Just then, Darcy emerged from the room, catching sight of Dom and Letty, and sighed heavily. 'You can have fifteen minutes while I go and get a drink' She said, before turning on her heel and heading down the corridor.

Brian watched her go. 'She seemed nice' he said, scarcastically, as she disappeared round the corner. Dom and Letty grinned slightly before pushing the door open slowly, Brian staying outside and keeping watch.

Mariella was asleep when they entered. Being careful of the wires, they sat on the chairs and gripped one of her hands, gently, each.

'What you doing? Eh? Getting yourself into a scrape?' Dom asked his sleeping daughter. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand lightly, as he stared at her.

Letty squinted closely at their daughter, before smirking and laughing lightly. 'She's gone, Ella. You can wake up now' She said, making Dom frown, before his daughters eyes flew open, blinking a few times to adjust for the light.

Dom looked at Letty and pulled a face. 'How did you know-'

'She was 'sleeping' with her eyes open slightly' Letty answered, before turning back to Mariella. 'How are you feeling?' She asked, softly.

'Bruised. It hurts to breath as well' Mariella winced, as she tried to sit up.

'Don't sit up, you got two fractured ribs' Letty told her softly. Mariella groaned and slumped back against the pillows.

'That's all I need. Although more time to convince Darcy not to move, so I can't complain really'

Letty refrained from rolling her eyes. 'She still thinking about moving?'

Mariella's eyes avoided her mother's. 'Take three words out of that sentence' She said, gently.

Dom and Letty looked at each other. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

'She accepted the offer' Mariella said bluntly. The room fell silent for a few seconds before a chair hit the floor and Letty stormed from the room.

'Wait... MAMI!'

'Brian!' Brain poked his head in, his expression confused as why Letty had stormed from the room. 'Get after Letty and take her for some air! NOW!' Dom ordered. Brian took off, the hospital room door closing behind him.

'Uhoh... I didn't mean-'

'It's okay. Hopefully, Brian will get there first' Dom told her, with a nervous smile, before turning serious. 'You want to tell me happened? You must've either been trying to get away or...'

Mariella looked at her Dad when he trailed off. 'Or what?' She frowned. 'You think I did it deliberately? She asked, her tone showing her hurt.

'Well... You really don't want to move... and Brian said he never saw you till you hit the windowscreen...'

* * *

A hand clamped over Letty's mouth just as she was storming over to where Darcy was standing. She let out a startled, muffled squeal as Brian swiftly headed out of the hospital and towards the gardens, sitting her down.

'Brian!' Letty shouted, annoyance crossing her features.

'You need to calm down, Let. Shouting isn't going to do you any good'

'Oh, it will. Believe me!' Letty told him, through gritted teeth.

Brian sighed and sat down next to her. 'Letty, what is going on?'

The Latina sighed. 'Darcy's wanting to move, but Ella doesn't want to'

'And what? Darcy doesn't like that she wants that?'

Letty shook her head. 'I think she doesn't want her to get too close to us incase something happens...'

'Like what?'

'Like in the past. But I know she feels threatened because suddenly we're back in Ella's life and she's terrified that we want her back...'

'Do you?'

Letty stayed silent, but it was enough for Brian to put his arm round her shoulder and pull her in for a hug, which is something that rarely ever happened. 'Oh Let..' he whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently.

'What do I do? I want her back, I really do but... Do I be selfish and fight for her... or do I defy my daughters wishes and send her to Canada and wait till she's eighteen?'

'What does Dom want?' Brian asked, looking at her when she slowly pulled away from him.

'I don't know' She admitted, quietly. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. 'Oh, I wish I still had amnesia' She groaned/joked, before laughing slightly.

Brian chuckled with her. 'Then it would be worse' he admitted. They fell into comfortable silence for a while before Letty's phone vibrated with a message.

 _Where are you? X_

'Dom's looking for us' She commented, getting to her feet and tucking her phone back into her pocket. Brian got to his feet and headed for the door pulling open and allowing Letty to step through first. 'Thanks' She said, before heading back in the direction of Mariella's room.

'She back?' Letty asked, as Dom looked up and saw her and Brian heading towards him. He nodded. 'Let me say goodbye' She said, opening the door, finding Mariella asleep on her side and Darcy sat in the chair Dom had evacuated.

'What do you want?'

'I'm saying goodbye to my daughter' Letty said, walking round to the other side and seeing her daughters eyes open. She bent down to Mariella's level. 'Get better soon, yeah?' She said, stroking her hair away from her forehead. 'Don't worry about the move, I'll see what I can do' She murmured, loud enough for Mariella's ears only. Letty straightened up and stared at her for a few seconds before she left the room...

* * *

'Well... that was a evening' Dom commented, as they stepped inside their empty house, throwing his jacket on the marble counter top.

'Yep' Letty looked round before spinning to face face her husband.

'Listen, I need to tell-' Dom's words were lost in his throat as Letty's lips collided with his. He was startled for a spilt second before his hands wrapped round her waist. Letty leaned into him, effectively forcing him backwards into the front door.

He grunted slightly, but pulled her closer by gripping the lapels of her leather jacket, before sliding one hand into her long locks and the other down to her hips. His lips trailed down to her neck as she tilted her head back, so she could breathe before kissing him deeply again, feeling her leather jacket been slid down her arms and to the floor.

'Move this somewhere else?' Dom whispered, between kisses. Letty nodded and laughed as Dom swiftly picked her up and headed for their bedroom...

* * *

Dom's eyes followed Letty as she slumped onto the pillow next to her, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. 'That was...'

Letty laughed slightly. 'Want me to do that again Papi?'

Dom nodded, looking like a little boy on Christmas morning. 'But not yet. I need to recover...' he said, his arm resting against his forehead.

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled, before remembering something. 'What did you want to tell me? When we got home?'

Dom looked over at her, frowning before he remembered. 'Oh that... Well, just promise me you won't freak?'

Letty stiffened. 'Why?'

'Promise me...'

Letty clenched her teeth. 'I promise' She said reluctantly.

'The accident? With Mariella? It was deliberate'

Letty frowned. 'What do you mean deliberate?'

'She did it on purpose, Letty. She hurt herself deliberately...'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in over a year! However, I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

Letty was wide awake, her thoughts running at a million miles an hour. Her daughter hurt herself deliberately to get out of moving house. Letty sighed and turned her head to side, watching her husband sleep.

She wondered how could sleep while their daughter seemed to think almost killing herself was suitable way to stop from moving house. Making up her mind, she climbed from the bed and got dressed, throwing on Dom's t-shirt and her skinny jeans, before heading out into the kitchen, finding her sneakers and quickly sliding them on her feet. Grabbing her car keys and her leather jacket, she slowly stepped from the house and locked the door behind her. Heading for her car, she climbed in and fired it up, reversing out of the driveway and speeding off into the night.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, she turned off her engine as she found a parking space and stepped from her car, locking it behind her as she headed for the entrance. Stepping inside, she headed for the elevator and pressed the number for her daughters floor. Once the doors opened, she held her breath, hoping that no nurses were lurking near by. Her wish was granted and she quickly headed for her daughter's room and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

'Mami?'

Letty gasped and spun around, seeing her daughter wide awake. 'Hey Ella. How are you feeling?' she asked, walking towards her and kissing her forehead.

'Sore, but the morphine is helping'

Letty smiled and sat down in the chair, grabbing her daughter's hand. 'Ella.' she started firmly. 'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

Mariella remained blank. 'Nope' she said, popping the 'p'.

Letty raised an eyebrow. 'Mariella...'

Mariella sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Papi told you, then?'

'Of course he told me, you're our daughter!' Letty stroked the back on Mariella's hand. 'Ella, what the hell were thinking? Brian could've killed you! Did you think I wanted to lose you all over again?' Mariella shook her head and stayed silent. 'Ella, is it really that bad? That you felt like you forced to do that?'

'I don't want to lose you again, Mami. I just found you a few months ago and now I could be loosing you all over again' Mariella felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Letty quickly reached up and wiped it away.

'Don't cry, darling.' Letty sniffled, with a slight smile. 'It's going to be okay. Even if you do end up going to Canada, we'll come and visit you or you can come and visit us. You know you're always welcome-'

'I don't... I don't want that. I don't want to go Canada. I want to live with you and Papi!'

Letty fell silent at that, staring at her daughter. It was first time Mariella had ever said anything about staying with them, in their house. As a family. She sighed. 'Ella, you know you can't... Me and your Dad gave up our parental rights-'

'You can get them back...'

'The only way I can get them back is if your Dad never signed the adoption papers. And he did...'

Mariella shook her head. 'You can go through a court. I can get a petition or you can!'

Letty closed her eyes, absorbing the information that was been reeled off to her. She held up her hands, feeling overwhelmed. 'Mariella... Just... Let's just calm down for a minute.'

Mariella's face fell. 'You don't really want me back, do you?'

Letty sighed. 'Of course, I do! It's just... You're high on meds.' She held up a hand when Mariella opened her mouth again. 'So, when your off the pains meds, me and your Dad will talk about it then... If it's what you really want.'

Mariella's smile took over her face, as she clapped quietly and excitedly. Once she had calmed down, she spoke. 'Why are you here at this time of night?'

Letty smiled and rested her head on the bed. 'Couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I was burying you'

Mariella bit her lip, guilty. 'I'm sorry I put you through this, Mami. I won't do it again'

Letty smiled sleepily. 'Good. I'd rather not be burying you, darling. Only just got you back...' Letty trailed off as she succumbed to sleep, making Mariella smile. Looking down at her Mom, she gently patted her head, before throwing the blanket from her bed covers around her mother's shoulders gently.

'Night, Mami. I love you...'

* * *

Dom grumbled in his sleep as he started to awaken. He reached out for Letty, missing her warmth against his body. His eyes snapped open when his hand felt cold sheets. He sat up in bed with a frown. 'Letty?' he called, listening out for any sounds to indicate she was in the apartment. He climbed from the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on.

Padding out into the open space kitchen, he frowned even more when Letty was a no show. Then, he noticed her car keys weren't on the counter and it clicked into place. He quickly headed back to his en-suite. After showering and getting dressed, he headed out his car, putting it into drive before heading to the hospital.

When he arrived at his daughter's hospital room, he knocked before entering, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Letty was still in the same position as last night, while Mariella had turned on her side, cuddling close to her Mom. He took out his phone and snapped a photo, smiling at it as it captured the moment.

He headed over to the bed, gently kissing his girls on the head, quickly moving as Letty startled at the contact. She blinked sleepily at him, before she registered who it was. 'Mmm. Dom..' she spoke, her voice rough with sleep.

He smiled as she sat up, allowing him to wrap his arms round her shoulders. 'How you long been here?'

'All night, I couldn't sleep'

Dom dropped a kiss to her head. 'Why don't you go get a coffee and something to eat?' he murmured.

Letty nodded and leaned in for a kiss, which Dom gladly gave. 'Love you' she whispered.

'I love you too. Always' he said, watching as she got up from the chair and left the room. He smiled down at his daughter, before sitting in the chair that Letty had just vacated and watched over his daughter...

* * *

'Where's Mami gone?' Dom jumped at his daughter's question, as she awoke.

'She went a drink and some breakfast, but that was like an hour ago...'

Mariella pouted. 'You could've woken me up. I want a hot chocolate!'

Dom sighed and smiled fondly. 'If I go get you one, will you stop with the pouts?'

Mariella smiled brightly and nodded, kissing Dom's cheek as he stood up to leave the room. Once the door had shut, Mariella waited a few seconds to make sure he had actually gone before she slowly and gingerly slid from the bed. She held her body tense as her feet touched the ground, before pushing herself into a standing position. She reached for her dressing gown, before sliding it on and unhooking the morphine bag from the silver stand and tucking it into her pocket. She took a deep breath and slowly headed for the door, wanting to see outside of her room as staring at the same four walls had started to drive her stir crazy.

She poked her head out of her room and stepped out, seeing a door to the stairwell. She pushed opened the door and stepped into the stairwell, smiling as the bright morning sun hit her face. She leaned against the railing, staring out into L.A through the window across from her. Once she had gotten her sunlight fix, she sighed and turned to head back to her room, only her eye caught something two flights down.

She frowned and slowly headed down the stairs, wincing and gasping whenever she stepped down a step. Once she had reached the staircase what intrigued her, she closed her eyes as she headed towards it, her ribs screaming out for her to stop walking and go and rest. She opened her eyes and time stood still for a minute, before she let out a loud continuous scream...

* * *

Dom was heading back to Mariella's room, his hands full of hot drinks and snacks from the canteen, when he heard the echo of screams faintly coming from the stairwell. Hr frowned as he pushed open Mariella's hospital room, to find her bed empty. He sighed and set the snacks down, before he followed the screams. He pushed the door open to the stairwell and leaned over the banister, seeing his daughter below.

'Mariella, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be out-'

'Mami! Mami, wake up!' Mariella screamed, from where she was frozen on the staircase. Dom frowned before quickly making his way down to his daughter. He reached out for her as he neared her, however the sight of his wife laying on the staircase with a pool of blood rapidly growing from her head and dripping down the steps, sent him into panic.

'LETTY!' he dashed down the steps, jumping the last five, before falling to his knees besides his wife. He paled rapidly before clamping a hand to his mouth. He swallowed back the bile as best as he could, before speaking. 'Ella, go and get help!' he demanded, watching as Mariella dashed off, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she did. Dom turned his attention back to Letty, pressing his hand against the blood flow to try and stop it. 'Letty, wake up! Wake up!' he shouted, the panic and terror evident in his voice and body language...

* * *

 **All will be revealed, I promise! R &R X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and story favourites! Love to you all! X**

* * *

Mia rushed down the corridor, her clipboard clutched in her hands as she skidded to a stop outside of the room, before she pushed the door open. She gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

'Dom, what happened?' she rushed over to her brother, flinging her arms round him.

'I don't know. It was Ella who found her. I heard her screaming on the stairwell and then by the time I got to her, I found Letty. She was just lying there, blood just...' he trailed off, not wanting the mental image of the blood puddle that he knew haunt him for a while.

'Oh my god...' Mia kissed his head, before sat on the other chair next to him. 'How's Ella?' she asked

'Sedated' Dom answered her. 'She started to fight the nurses when they tried to send her back to her room...'

Mia sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder, gazing at the unconscious form of her sister in law. A white gauze and stitches were luckily all she needed, however bruised ribs would be putting her out of the driving seat for a few weeks.

'She's going to be fine. It was the amount of blood that made it look so bad' Dom sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

'When is she going wake up? Have they said?' Mia asked, reaching forward and stroking Letty's hand.

'Hopefully soon. I can't believe I've got both my daughter and my wife in the hospital' Mia giggled slightly at Dom disbelief

'At least this time, she won't get picked up by a military group threatening to destroy the country' Mia said, apologising when Dom shot her a look.

Just then, the door opened and Mariella walked in, her hand clamped to her left ribs. She shut the door behind her and let out a pained sigh, as she lowered herself into the other chair besides Letty's bed. 'Hi Papi, hi, Auntie Mia'

'I thought...' Mia glanced at Dom before back at her niece. 'you were sedated?'

'I was... About two and half hours ago'

'Two- Two hours ago?' Mia looked at Dom. 'My sister in law has been laying comatose for near three hours and you only called me half hour ago to tell me?'

Dom sighed. 'Mia, you were starting your shift anyway.'

'I don't give a bloody- OW!' she snatched her hand back from Letty, who had pinched the back of her hand as she slowly awoke.

'Mami! Mami, how are you feeling?' Mariella asked, grabbing her hand in hers.

Letty groaned and winced as pain as her ribs protested to her breathing. 'Jesus, my ribs' she hissed, her eyes slowly filling pain.

'I'll get your nurse. See if you can have some morphine...' Mia said, before she quickly disappeared from the room.

Dom leaned closer to his wife and kissed her head lightly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like someone shoved me down a flight of stairs' Letty joked, although Mariella and Dom didn't find it amusing.

'Please don't joke, Mami. The amount of blood that you lost, we thought it was worse than it was...' Mariella felt a tear splash down her cheek. 'I thought I was going to be burying you' she quoted Letty's words back at her from the previous night.

'Hey, come on... Calm down. It'll take more that a flight of stairs to get rid of me' Letty reached out and wiped away her daughters tears. Dom rounded the bed and motioned for Mariella to get to her feet, before he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. Letty's heart melted in her chest at the sight and she smiled, forgetting about her pain for the moment. 'My two most favourite people' she whispered, reaching out a hand for Dom to take, which he did.

'Papi...' Mariella waited till Dom's attention was on her before she continued. 'Me and Mami were talking last night... About me... Maybe... Coming to live with you both? Permanently...'

Dom glanced at Letty, who smiled sheepishly. 'I said to wait till she was off the morphine...' she offered as an explanation. He nodded once in understanding and smiled down at his daughter.

'Let's just wait until you're both better before we start talking about any... moves' he told them both, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head as he looked down at her. Mariella pouted slightly and nodded, tucking her head under her Dad's chin, her eyes fluttering shut.

'She wants to live with us?' Dom asked Letty, after he made sure Mariella had fallen asleep in his arms.

Letty nodded. 'She told me last night. She's adamant she's not moving to Canada'

'You know Darcy will never go for that, Let.' Dom studied Letty for a few minutes, before he noticed her twiddling her thumbs and biting her lips. 'What's wrong?'Letty mumbled something, glancing up at Dom when he didn't respond. 'I didn't catch that...'

'Did you know that you could reverse an adoption?'

Dom blinked. 'Erm... No...' he frowned confusedly at Letty. 'Can you?' he inquired.

Letty nodded. 'Apparently, you have to through court. She can file a petition or we can...'

Dom's eyebrows rose, before he shook his head. 'Can we just... Focus on getting you two back to health before we decide what to do'

'Yeah... But I'd be willing to go through court for her' Letty admitted, her eyes transfixed on her daughter. She reached out for a curl and twisted it gently round her finger...

* * *

Evening was settling over Los Angeles and Dom stepped into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He sighed at the emptiness of the flat, heading for the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Corona. Unclipping the lid, he took a long swig from it before his phone blasted to life.

'Brian, what's up?'

'I looked over the CCTV footage that the hospital gave me after you called the police...'

'And?' Dom prompted when Brian stayed silent on the other end.

'Dom... Does Ella have a sister or cousin?' Dom's head shot up from where it was staring at the floor, anger slowly spreading across his face...

* * *

What ever Darcy was expecting the knock at the door to be, Dom knew it wasn't two police officers and himself.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, her eyes narrowing at Dom, before flickering over to the police officers.

'Is a Miss Kiera Williams here?'

Darcy straightened her posture. 'Why do you want to know?'

'There's been evidence of altercation between Miss Williams and Mrs Toretto. We need Miss Williams to answer us a few questions about her part in the altercation down at the station...'

Darcy slowly nodded. 'But why is he here?' she asked, motioning to Dom.

'I'm here to pick up some of my daughter's stuff. She wants to be closer to her mother while she gets better' Dom told her. Darcy's jaw twitched, but she reluctantly stood aside and allowed them in. One of the police officers stayed with Darcy while she called Kiera down.

She passed Dom on the stairs and tensed up as she passed him. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she descended the stairs in confusion. Dom stopped outside Mariella's room, breathing in before he opened the door, stepping into the room where his daughter had grown up. His eyes scanned the white walls, with pastel coloured paintings, a large balcony window, vanity makeup dresser. He scanned the room for her wardrobe before heading towards it and opening it up.

'Bloody hell!' he uttered in surprise, seeing more clothes than he, Letty and Mia ever had combined. He grabbed a duffle and grabbed a few pairs of jeans, sweatpants and tops and jumpers, placing them in duffle bag, along with a few pairs of converses. Straightening up, he nodded to himself, before something caught his eye.

A shoebox.

He crouched down and pulled it towards him. He bit his lip, wondering if he was invading his daughters privacy. He shook his head and slid it back where he found it and stepped from the wardrobe and left the room. He stepped into the hallway and headed for the stairs, hearing Darcy protesting to Kiera being taken to the station. He slipped from the house and headed for his car, popping the boot and placing Mariella's bag in. Slamming it down, Dom slipped into his car and started up the engine, before he drove off back to the hospital...

* * *

Dom entered Letty's room, shaking his head fondly when he spotted Mariella curled up in the chair next to her. 'You ever going to go back to your room?'

Mariella peeked up at her Dad, with a soft smile. 'Nope'

Dom nodded and placed her bag on the floor, before glancing at his girls. 'There's something I need to tell you both, but I'm going to you...' he looked at Letty, who frowned 'a chance to tell Ella before I do...'

'What?' Letty asked, confused

'Who pushed you, Letty?' Dom asked, watching as she realized what he was on about.

Letty winced and grabbed her daughters hand, holding it tightly. She glanced up at Dom, who nodded at her, before she flicked her eyes to Mariella. 'It was your sister...'

The room was silent apart from their breathing. Letty watched as shock and disbelief etched across her face.

'What?' she eventually uttered, staring at her mother.

'Your sister pushed me. She was hanging around outside your room when I was coming back from the canteen. She wanted to talk to me, which should have set alarm bells ringing. She led me into the stairwell and she said some things...'

'What things?'

'She told me some things you told her when you went through your 'I hate you' stage...' She watched Mariella's eyes fill with tears at that statement. 'It's okay, I promise. It's in the past' she reassured her, 'but she brought them up and I argued with her that she didn't know anything. We started arguing and she hit me. I walked away but she didn't like that, so she went for me, like proper went for me, so I defended myself against her, but she caught me off guard when she went to retaliate...'

'What happened?' Dom asked.

'I had shoved her away from me, so I could get out of there... She retaliated and I bounced off the wall, she took a chance...'

'Hang on, she pushed you down the steps for an argument about me?' Mariella asked, before a thought struck her. 'Was she manic?'

'What do you mean 'was she manic?' She shoved your mother down a flight of steps!' Dom's voice showed protectiveness for his wife. Mariella blinked and turned to look at him, looking scarily like a younger Letty at that moment.

'I meant...' she started 'Was she talking fast? Like so fast you couldn't understand her?'

Letty thought for a moment, before she raised an eyebrow. 'You think she's off her meds? She was talking fast, but she seemed... Irritable, agitated even...'

Mariella let out a shrill cry and burst into tears. 'Hey, hey... Look at me, it'll be okay...'

'No, it's not! My sister nearly killed my mother! What kind of sister does that?'

'Ella-'

'I swear, when I'm better-'

'ELLA' Dom yelled, making the girls jump. 'The police are already questioning her. They have CCTV from the staircase with them-'

Mariella wiped her tears away. 'Mami, I'm sorry!'

'What are you sorry for, you silly girl? Come here!' Letty opened her arms for her daughter to crawl into, tucking her head under her mother's chin, being careful of her ribs. 'You have nothing to be sorry for! Do you hear me?'

'But... She's supposed to be my sister. She's supposed to support me in my decisions, not try and kill them!' She sobbed harshly against Letty's chest, her tears soaking her shirt.

Letty glanced up at Dom, who was mirroring her emotions. Feeling her daughter shake in her arms wasn't something Letty ever wanted to experience again. 'Dom?'

'Yeah?'

'Get for ready for court. We're getting our daughter back!' Letty told him firmly, dropping kisses to her daughter's hair to try and calm her down...

* * *

 _ **R &R X**_


End file.
